


Heavenly Kings

by Chrysalin



Series: Time Travel Trouble [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Lives, Prequel, Silver Millennium Era, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: As they prepare for their first trip to the Moon Kingdom, Endymion and the Shitennou remember their pasts, what made them into who they are, and why they came together. Getting there, they fall in love. At the end, tragedy.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Senshi/Shitennou
Series: Time Travel Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390936
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Acceptance: Kunzite

**Author's Note:**

> I initially didn't move this story over with the others because I didn't want to leave it unfinished on more than one site. Maybe this way I'll actually have motivation to keep going now that I'm finally getting somewhere again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite shares his life before meeting Endymion.

It was easy, Endymion thought, to love his beautiful planet. He couldn’t imagine any of the others comparing, and with his upcoming journey he had certainly tried. 

Spring had come, leaving his gardens a riot of color as roses bloomed one after the other. Elsewhere they were still in bud, if that, but Elysion was fertile and had extremely mild weather for all but the depths of winter. Other flowers blossomed as well, but the roses were his particular favorite. His diplomatic gifts to the Silver Queen would include cuttings of his best plants; he had been assured they would be well cared for. Her daughter was in awe of the blooms, saying nothing so brightly colored appeared on the Moon. It was one of the things they had bonded over during her illicit visits.

Knowing he would be leaving his home of nineteen years the very next day for who knows how long, the prince found himself looking around as if he’d never seen his surroundings before. Finally he sprawled on the grass alongside the four Shitennou, his constant companions – even stern Kunzite, which was a miracle in itself – and stared up at the stars. 

He loved his generals like brothers, and it was because of them he’d never felt isolated in his lofty position. While they would never face the responsibility of ruling Earth, they were kings in their own rights and the only other major magic users the planet had to offer. More, their little group was the sole reason the Silver Alliance was willing to meet with them; they had no interest in building relations with a government that had nothing to contribute. 

“Are you all packed?” Kunzite asked, breaking the comfortable silence. He was the eldest at twenty-eight and was always cool and collected. It was just as well; if something pushed him so far as to break his normally ironclad control, the leader of the Shitennou lapsed into a berserk rage and destroyed anything in his path. Endymion could calm him, but it was dangerous. At the same time, the gap in their ages made him double as almost a father figure to the youngest boys. He was certainly the one in charge of their discipline. 

A vague chorus of agreement was his answer, but he was content with that and said no more. It was unusual for them to all be off duty, since they were always dealing with messes in their separate territories, but out of respect for their impending departure the five men had been given the evening to prepare for the trip. It wasn’t necessary; as warriors they had long since learned to be ready to go at a moment’s notice. Instead they were simply enjoying each other’s company. None of them really knew what to expect from the Moon Kingdom. 

“It’ll be strange looking down on Earth,” Nephrite, the second eldest at twenty-two, said quietly as he listened to the stars’ song. “I wonder if I’ll still be able to understand them.”

“I should think so,” Zoisite replied. He was the baby of the group, only eighteen despite being third in rank. “You listen, Nephrite; you hardly depend on sight, and they would know you anywhere. Maybe from another world they will allow you to hear even more.”

Twenty year old Jadeite flopped over onto his stomach and folded his hands under his chin. “Will we ever be able to look at this place the same way?”

Endymion blinked. “No. How can you look at something the same after being exposed to other worlds? That doesn’t mean we’ll suddenly love it less, though.”

“Here, here,” Nephrite agreed. 

A soft breeze blew across them, ruffling their hair and the casual clothes they so rarely wore. On any other day it would be royal regalia or military uniforms, or even disguises for some undercover exercise. Jadeite, informal as he was, hadn’t even bothered with a shirt. 

“What were you looking for when you came here?” Endymion asked suddenly. 

After a heavy pause, Kunzite turned to look at him. “Why do you ask?”

“You don’t talk about your lives before you were given to me like presents. What did you find here, Kunzite? Why didn’t you stay home?”

He sighed before a faint, tired smile edged onto his thin lips. “I found acceptance.”

88888888

“He must be cursed,” the people whispered when he walked by. “No true servant of Allah would look as he does.”

Kareem struggled to keep his head high, to hide behind an emotionless mask. It followed wherever he went; no one could understand how he had been born with strange silvery hair and piercing blue-grey eyes. The abnormalities were made even more striking by his bronze skin. The people were good Muslims, but superstitions lingered. Even his father shied from him. 

He had heard the story many times: upon his birth, the caliph had taken one look at the infant and accused his wife of having an affair. She denied it and, as there was no evidence and the caliph would not condemn a woman without proof, neither spoke of it again. The caliph thought his son was destined to bring ruin to their people and tried for another, but he only had daughters by his other wives. Kareem was his heir because he had no other. 

Of course, there were those who did not care for looks, like his mother, but Anisa knew her son would suffer for his differences. Any chance he had of gaining his people’s trust died a horrible death when his magic appeared. His half-sisters had been teasing him when the drapes caught fire. They ran, but he sat stunned until his mother appeared. As soon as his concentration broke, the flames extinguished themselves and the cloth was entirely unharmed. 

Kareem was a lonely boy. Had he been educated outside of the safety of the palace, there was no doubt he would have returned home every day covered in bruises or worse. He feared his powers and struggled to keep them contained, letting others target him without fear of retaliation because he knew losing his temper might result in someone being hurt.

“You! Demon boy!”

The young prince fought to maintain his cool façade as he turned. Haidar was a head taller than Kareem and far more muscular. His father was a close confidante to the caliph, which meant Haidar was one of the few children Kareem was expected to interact with regularly. He was one of the prince’s many tormentors, and the most vicious by far. 

“Yes, Haidar?” Kareem asked, pleased when his tone remained even. 

“Go back to your cave, you monster. You don’t belong around civilized folk.”

“I can go wherever I wish.”

“You have no business in busy parts of the palace.”

“I am only going to meet the calipha in her private gardens. If you will excuse me, I am sure she is already waiting there.”

“I don’t know why the calipha bothers,” the other boy jeered. “The caliph won’t speak to you unless he has to. She must be addle-minded. Did you curse her too? Is that why she can’t have a proper son, or even another useless girl?”

“I would never harm my mother,” Kareem countered, trying to tamp down his building rage. “Let me pass.”

“Or what?” Haidar challenged. 

His voice was low and flat, the threatening oppression before a terrible storm. “Or I shall get quite angry.”

The children that had gathered took several steps back, but the little lion wasn’t willing to abandon his prey so easily. “You’re too scared to use those freakish powers of yours. You know they mark you for what you really are.”

“I am human, as are you. Magic is natural; I only have more than most.”

“Fine excuses, demon boy.”

“Why should I have to justify powers I did not ask for? I cannot control what I was born with any more than you can. At least I do not torment those who are smaller than I am.”

“You ruined the calipha with your evil,” Haidar snarled. “What we do to you is only to remove your taint from decent men.”

“Do not say such things about my mother.”

“Then do something about it!”

Pushed past his reasonable limits, Kareem tensed. The magic in him, normally hidden from view, appeared as a pale gold fringe just over his skin while his eyes blazed liquid silver. “This is your last chance. Let me pass before I lose my temper.”

“The righteous do not give way to demons!”

His jeering laughter was cut short when crackling static filled the hall. Kareem stood in the center, eyes closed as he tried to reel it in. Lightning struck a scant few centimeters from the other boy’s foot, then again even closer. Panicked, the children ran. Haidar paused at the end of the hall and glared at his prince. “You are a monster and someday you’ll be dealt with as such!”

Then he was gone and Kareem was alone.

88888888

“It happened again, Mother,” Kareem said wearily as he joined the calipha in her garden. “I tried to stay calm but he said it was my fault you have not had a better son.”

The calipha was a beautiful woman, with her raven’s-wing hair and deep brown eyes set in a heart shaped face the color of good dark honey, but more, she was clever and kind. She saw what her son had to offer when no one else did, and she defended him from those who would do him harm. “Oh, I am sorry, dearest,” Anisa murmured, sweeping her son into her arms. Though he was six, Kareem was small enough to pass for a meager four. “Was it Haidar again?”

He nodded, turning his face into his mother’s neck. “Do you want to replace me?”

“Of course not,” she said fiercely. “Do not believe them, Kareem. You are my son and I love you precisely as you are. Even if I were to have another child, nothing would replace you in my heart. You are not evil, and you are not a demon. You are a boy, no matter how extraordinary your gifts and appearance. Someday everyone will understand how special you truly are.”

“Even Father?”

“I think so. Your trials will make you a great ruler, darling, because having suffered you will work to protect others from such a fate. There are some who say you will bring destruction, but they are wrong. You will bring us wisdom and bravery, and your powers may seem like a curse now, but someday they will be a gift. They will open the door to a new life for you.”

“Are there any others like me?”

“I do not know, my dear, but I think there must be. Allah does not want us to always be alone, so in time I believe you will find companions to stand as your equals.”

88888888

Nothing could have prepared Prince Kareem for the horror of his mother’s death two years later. The court healers did what they could, but her condition was beyond their meager abilities, and Kareem himself had never shown any gift for the craft. They all knew she had been poisoned because of him, and there was no way he could have stopped it. 

“What will I do now?” Kareem asked dully as he and his father waited out the end of the three day mourning period. Aside from his half-sisters, all of whom despised him, his father was his only remaining family and would dictate the course of his future. 

“What do you wish to do?”

“I wish to make my mother proud.”

The caliph looked at him for a moment before turning once more to his wife’s grave. “Anisa wanted you to have a life outside the palace. She said you would find no ease here once she had gone, so she asked that I send you to school. There is an academy in Elysion for noble sons; you have been accepted there.”

“My mother asked for this?”

“Yes.” His tone said he was lying, that  _ he _ wanted his son to leave, but the finality of it let Kareem know arguing was not an option. “You will be departing in a week’s time.”

Kareem bowed in response, and the caliph brushed by to rejoin his court. The few others who had held vigil with them left as well. Once they were gone, Kareem sat by his mother’s grave, tears in his eyes. 

“I do not know what to do without you,” he whispered. “I do not know the world beyond these walls; you kept me inside so you could protect me from those who hate me for my power, but what good did it do when I was unable to save you from those who feared me? What is the point if it could not heal you?”

_ Do not blame yourself, my son. _

Kareem jolted, scared for the first time in those two years. After Haidar’s attack he had been left to his own devices as he and his magic grew and he began to attain some measure of control. Seeing his mother’s spirit, however, was more than enough to summon fear. 

_ Please, do not be frightened; I will not linger. I only meant to reassure you, Kareem. I know you are worried about what might await you in Elysion. Though I did not ask your father to send you, I believe you will find what you need there. It is your best chance for a new life, darling, and King Tarin has sworn you will be safe. Happier times are waiting for you. _

“I cannot imagine my life without you.”

_ I will always be with you. Not like this, though I wish I could be, but in your heart. You have an astounding capacity for love, dearest, but you have only given it to me thus far. Someday you will love many, and there will be a special person who will become the center of your world. Love will find you, my son, when you are ready.  _

88888888

The academy proved kinder than the caliphate, but Kareem remained alone. Even among the best minds in the kingdoms, he was the only one capable of incredible magic. It inspired awe, at least, rather than the fear and hatred he had known before. Time passed quietly, nothing really distinguishing one day from the next. He returned to the caliphate each winter, spent fourteen days in miserable isolation, and once back at school resumed his bland and tasteless life, the passage of years marked only by his growth. That changed just after the start of his fifth year. 

“Kareem, there’s a guest here for you,” one of the older boys said as he stuck his head in the door of the students’ study. “The headmaster is waiting with him in his office.”

“Thank you,” Kareem answered quietly. “I will be down in a moment; I need to finish this question before I forget what I was going to write.”

He paid no heed to the other boy’s exit as he completed his assignment and set it aside to let the ink dry, closing the book he had been referencing and returning it to its shelf. That done, he went in search of his mystery visitor. At the master’s office, he smoothed his uniform before rapping on the door. When given permission to enter, he slipped in as quietly as possible. 

“You summoned me, Headmaster?”

“Yes, come in. Kareem, this is Lord Perrin Alderman, a court magician and confidante of King Tarin. Perrin, this is Prince Kareem of the Middle Eastern Caliphate.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Kareem said with a shallow bow.

Alderman echoed the gesture. “And you as well, young prince. The king sent me.”

That statement made the boy frown. Though his mother had told him the king would keep him safe, there had been no contact between them in the four years the young prince had been at the academy. That was perfectly acceptable where he was concerned. The less attention he got, the better; it kept him away from anyone who might try to use him.

“And what does his majesty want of me?” Kareem asked finally. 

“It has come to the king’s attention that you possess great magic, Kareem. The Silver Queen worries that if you and those like you are left unattended your power may run wild.”

The phrase ‘Silver Queen’ had him a bit concerned, but he did his best to cover his worry. “The concern is touching, but I am already learning to control my abilities, my lord.”

“That may be, but his majesty has decided that it is best for you to be brought to the palace. There will be a special tutor arriving to assist you. When your training is done, he means to make you a member of his son’s court.”

“The offer is most generous, but I cannot accept. I am my father’s only heir and I must therefore return to the caliphate when I am grown.”

“You have no love for the caliphate,” Perrin said coolly, “or for the caliph, who has shown you none. Prince Endymion is like you, Prince Kareem. He has magic. He will need companions who understand, who he cannot force into obedience with his power. If the Silver Queen is right, after the prince your magic is the strongest on Earth. You must at least come to the palace and listen to what King Tarin has to say.”

Kareem looked tentatively at the headmaster, who nodded. He acquiesced with a sigh. “Very well; I will hear the king’s request. When are we to go?”

“Now, if you have no pressing matters to deal with. I have a carriage waiting for me in the courtyard. Prince Endymion and his father are anxious to meet you and the other boys.”

“How many others are there?”

“The Silver Queen told their Majesties of four beside their son, so there are three more. You are not quite as alone as you might have thought.”

88888888

Kareem knelt at the foot of the dais, not daring to look at the king or queen on their gilded thrones. The little prince on the steps, however, immediately caught his eye. Endymion was only three to his twelve; how could a small child be like him? What could he do for the boy?

“Your father made me your guardian while you are in Elysion, Prince Kareem.”

“Yes, my king.”

“Yet you do not wish to be among my son’s court?”

“I have responsibilities in the caliphate, majesty, and I cannot abandon them.”

“I am not asking you to. The caliphate is yours by right of blood; that will not change. We have ways for you to travel the world at will.” Kareem said nothing, gaze still on the little black-haired prince, and the king sighed. “Endymion will need men who understand him, and you are one of very few who might. More, you need to learn to use your powers wisely.”

“I can already control them to an extent; the rest will come with time.”

“You are not controlling them, you are locking them away. Don’t you want to know how much you are capable of?”

It was sorely tempting. As Lord Alderman had said earlier, Kareem really had no bonds to his homeland save the matter of his inheritance. If he could learn the true extent of his magic as well as stand by the crown prince without losing his own title, was there any reason to refuse?

“What is it you want me to do for his highness?”

“He will need guards as he grows older. He will also need those loyal to him on the great thrones. The five of you could form a bastion of power the Earth has not seen in generations.”

“You wish me to be a knight in his service.”

“When the time comes, yes. Later you will be more; I would be very surprised if one day you did not advance through the ranks until you were a general as well as a wizard-king.”

Kareem tilted his head slightly, assessing the rulers for the first time. Tarin’s expression was entirely honest. Before he could respond, the little prince toddled over and used Kareem’s shoulders to regain his balance. His still-chubby face lit up when the older boy smiled at him.

“A new friend!” little Endymion said ecstatically. He began to circle Kareem’s kneeling form, occasionally reaching out to pat his silvery hair. “Soft…”

The young caliph smiled again as he watched his new charge. “I accept, then. I will serve under Prince Endymion and protect him no matter the cost to myself.”

“You are leaving your old life behind, you realize.”

“Yes. I have no regrets.”

“Then you need a new name for a new life, one that sets you apart from the rest of the world while uniting you with those still to come. We will call you Kunzite.”

“Kunzite?” he repeated, tasting the unusual syllables. 

“It is an ancient tradition that those who are wellsprings of Earth’s magic carry the name of one of its minerals. It will serve as both a name and a title, forever marking you as something more than a man. It will define you; you will never truly be the caliphate’s Prince Kareem again. He is gone as surely as if he had died.”

For a moment he was ready to object, but he stopped to think. Kunzite would always be known to be strong because the title was tied fundamentally to magic, the prince, and the future. He would remember his mother and his life as Kareem, but it had ended with her death. Once she had gone his name had been a placeholder, a manner of address that was convenient and nothing else. She would not begrudge him the change. 

“Kunzite it is. From this day on, I swear myself and my strength to Prince Endymion. I will be his guide and guard, his sword and shield.”

He would have continued, but King Tarin rose. “There will be time for formal oaths when you are older. Now is the age for learning and growing. The tutor sent by the Silver Queen will be arriving within the day; you should bring your things to the palace so you are ready to greet him. The academy is no longer the place for you.”

“Sire, who is the Silver Queen?”

“You would know her from your studies as the goddess of the moon, but in truth Queen Serenity is the mistress of the Moon Kingdom at the heart of the Silver Millennium. She and her people safeguard the Earth from our more violent neighbors, and when she came to greet my son she sensed you and those like you and knew your time was coming.”

And maybe it was, Kareem – now Kunzite, the future lord of the Shitennou and master of the Middle East – thought, looking at the child. He dared to imagine a happy future for the first time since his mother’s death.


	2. Family: Zoisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zoisite's turn to share his childhood with the others.

“Your childhood sucked,” Jadeite said plainly. 

Kunzite shot him a cold look and the blond quickly shut up. Endymion, already curious about the others, ignored them both. “What about you, Zoisite?”

The youngest general looked away. “I do not have much of a past before this, sire.”

“What have I told you about using titles?” Endymion asked with a sigh. “You’re only a year younger than I am and we grew up together. So what did you find here?”

“You already know my answer to that.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Zoisite frowned, closing his eyes. “I found a family.”

88888888

Once Kunzite mastered the bare basics of his magic, he and his tutor were sent in search of the missing boys. Their first few forays proved fruitless, but he knew something was changing when they came to Switzerland. Kainess, the town that housed the northern European transport, had a different feel to it than the other lands they’d searched. He turned one way and the other, trying to pinpoint the source of the sensation.

“Kunzite?” the tutor, Hyperion, asked. “Is anything wrong?”

“One of the others might be near here. I sense something, but I am not sure what it is.”

“You would know better than I,” the older man said. “Can you follow it?”

“Yes, I believe so.” 

The only reason the king let Kunzite go with Hyperion was because a Lunarian had no natural draw to sources of Earth magic. Kunzite, on the other hand, would be able to trace the power to its origin. Endymion hadn’t liked seeing him go, but he’d finally relented when Kunzite told him they were looking for more friends.

Once outside the small castle in the center of town, the young lord stood on the steps and focused, clearing his mind so the soft golden magic would be easier to find. In the meantime, Hyperion began asking villagers if they knew of a boy with strange powers. No one seemed to, but they promised to spread the word as they hurried to their work. 

Finally, he was able to get a lock on the power. It was in town and moving, but not quickly. It also felt new and delicate, barely revealing itself to the world. He hurried after the sensation, knowing his tutor would be close behind. When it turned his way, he ground to a stop. 

“You looking for a magic lad?” a gruff farm wife asked as she elbowed past the crowd.

“Yes, madam,” he answered politely. 

Without any further explanation, she pushed the rest of the way through, dropped a small child in his arms, and sped off. He tried to follow, bursting with questions, but she was gone and he had to stop before he upset the boy in his arms. Hyperion reached them a moment later, took one look at the child, and ushered him back the way they came. 

“Master Hyperion, his mother – his family –“

“Not every mother takes as kindly to power as yours did, lad. If she was going to give him up so easily, we would do well to take him away before some nasty fate befalls him.”

“We do not even know his name.”

That made the older man stop, and he turned to take them both in. “Then you’ll name him. For better or for worse, he’s yours now. I’ll have the teaching of him, but you’ll be the one raising the lad. You’re his family now.”

“I have no idea how to raise a child. I barely know what to do with Prince Endymion, and I think he is older than this boy.”

“Yes, it seems so. This little one only has about two years. Nonetheless, he was given to you. No matter how unsure you are, you’d be a bear if anything were to happen to him now.”

Kunzite shifted his burden awkwardly, waiting as the little body relaxed against his, one small hand curling into his hair. Hyperion led the way to the castle and the portal that would take their young companion to his new home.

88888888

The boy was named Zoisite after he seized that crystal from a set on Kunzite’s desk and refused to relinquish it. Endymion had found it hilarious and fell into paroxysms of giggles, but the younger child had only studied him with big green eyes. He grew up in court, though the others told him that he had been found in Switzerland. He assumed he was an orphan. 

When he was four, they discovered he could teleport. It wasn’t as easy for him as it was for Kunzite, who had come into the same power at thirteen, but it was impressive for a child his age. At five, he started asking about his birth family. Kunzite patiently said he only knew that when he was found he’d been with a woman, but it did nothing to settle the younger boy. Was that woman his mother? Had he been abandoned? It was difficult, but eventually Kunzite, Endymion, and Hyperion managed to draw his attention away. 

His powers continued to grow, and within three months of his conversation with Kunzite he realized he could go to people instead of just places. The eldest boy was in Europe to continue his search for the others, and Zoisite was delighted to have a chance to surprise his too-serious ‘big brother’. He closed his eyes and focused on Kunzite, then opened them again as cold air hit his skin. The skies were grey as fat white flakes drifted down, and for a moment he was only a child in the silence of a snowfall. Loud voices cut in before he could really begin to enjoy it. 

“Since you took the boy years ago, I fail to see how it matters,” an older woman said with no little disdain. Her posture was cold and forbidding, not showing the deference due to a lord.

Zoisite bristled, not liking how she was talking to someone he loved, but before he could send a snowball flying her way Kunzite responded. “He is your son, madam, and he is asking questions about his family that I have no answers to.”

“He is not my son.” 

“If he was not yours, why was he with you?”

“He was an accident,” she said angrily, knocking flour off her apron. “A mistake before his father left and got himself killed. You took him and that was the end of that.”

“Even so, you raised him for two years. There must be some part of you that cares for him. Will you at least tell me what you called him?”

“He never had a name,” the woman said coldly. 

Kunzite’s fisted hands made it obvious he was getting angry, but he kept his voice from betraying him. “I will not tell a five year old boy that his own mother did not care enough to give him a name and has not bothered to do so much as think of him since she gave him up.”

“I don’t care what you tell him. He made things difficult in my marriage, and we had too many mouths to feed as it was. He was always strange, too, never crying or raising a fuss like a normal babe. Good riddance, I say.”

The woman – his  _ mother _ , Zoisite realized in horror – stomped back into her cottage and slammed the door. He fell to his knees in the snow, and the gentle crunching was enough to draw Kunzite’s attention. He whipped around, horror marking his normally calm features. 

“Zoisite.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said shakily. “I can find people now.”

“Well, I am surprised,” Kunzite answered, trying to distract the child. “We will have to celebrate. I am sure the king and queen will be most impressed.”

“Kunz, is that my mother who just said all those horrible things?”

The older boy swallowed hard before nodding. That was all it took for Zoisite to burst into tears, making Kunzite wince. With a quick hug, the young man lifted him and held him close. “Just close your eyes,” he said quietly. “We are going home.”

88888888

It took weeks for Zoisite to feel normal again. Being around the family he knew helped, but they could only be kind and act like nothing had changed. Once he was doing better, he joined Kunzite and Endymion for training with the master at arms, dragging his little wooden practice sword behind him. Before they began, a page hurried up.

“Lord Kunzite, a strange man is at the gates demanding to speak with you about a child I suspect is Master Zoisite. What would you have me do?”

Kunzite frowned, lowering his blunted fencing foil and glancing at Zoisite. “Send him in, but alert the king or queen. I cannot think of any outside the court who would know of Zoisite.”

The page bowed and ran off again, returning with a man in worn travel garb. His dark, weathered face made Kunzite think he spent a lot of time in the sun. 

“You being the Lord Kun-something?” the stranger asked.

“I am Kunzite, yes. How may I help you?” 

The older man studied him with a coldly appraising eye, and Kunzite straightened under the scrutiny. He was just fifteen, but he was far from the runty child he had been when he first came to Elysion, and the newcomer was only a scant few centimeters taller. He had an edge in breadth from a hard life’s work, though again the difference was fairly small. 

“I’m lookin’ for payment for taking care o’ that,” he said, gesturing at Zoisite. The boy flinched and took a step back, dropping his sword. “He’s a lord or some such now, so I figure m’ wife and I should be compensated. We be losing years of labor leaving ‘im here.”

“Zoisite was given over to the crown freely some years ago, and by his mother,” Kunzite said carefully. “No payment was asked or expected.”

“Now it is.”

“Then I suggest you speak to the king or queen, but I do not think they will give you what you seek. As I understand it, you are not Zoisite’s birth father, so you have no claim to him.”

The stranger scowled fiercely. “And ye think ye be so mighty as ta tell me what ta do, do ye? I’ve half a mind ta take the boy back.” He took a threatening step toward his stepson.

“I suggest that you not get any closer to the child. You are frightening him.”

His response was to grab Zoisite’s arm and twist it, pulling him away. “Ye be goin’ home now, laddie. They clearly don’t care enough ta pay for ye.” 

Endymion lunged for his friend, little face twisted with anger, but the man backhanded the prince and sent him sprawling. Kunzite saw red before the world faded away. 

The next thing he knew, Endymion and Zoisite were clinging to him in tears as two guards pulled him back. The older man was writhing on the ground, his nose shattered and his left shoulder dislocated. It was the same arm he’d grabbed Zoisite with, and the teen had to bite back a snarl. It took all of his concentration to hold still at first, but a moment later he realized Endymion’s right cheek was bruising. Zoisite’s stepfather had hit him on the other side.

Realization struck like lightning. “No. Prince Endymion, did I do that to you?”

The little boy winced but smiled despite his obvious pain and the tears rolling down his face. “I’m not mad, Kunz. I know you didn’t mean it. I just wanted you to stop.”

“I told you to never get in the way when bigger people fight,” he said, horrified. 

“I thought you were going to kill that mean man for hurting us. I didn’t want that. You would have felt bad about it later.”

Kunzite crouched and pulled the boys close as the soldiers released him, giving them a tight hug. “I am so sorry you had to see that. I would never have let him in if I thought either of you would be in any danger. Zoisite, are you all right?”

“I think so.”

“Prince Endymion?”

He nodded. “It’s just a flesh wound.”

He choked on a laugh he shouldn’t have been capable of. “Spoken like a true warrior.”

Queen Rose strode into view, flanked by several guardsmen. “What happened here?”

Endymion hurried to his mother’s side. “Mama, the bad man tried to take Zoi.”

“Lord Kunzite, report.”

Kunzite immediately knelt. “My lady queen, I am deeply sorry for my actions and would more than understand if you no longer felt I was worthy of guarding your son. I should not have lost control like that in front of him or Lord Zoisite.”

“What do you mean?”

Zoisite’s voice piped up instead. “It was my fault. That bad man was here for me and I was scared, so Kunz had to protect me.”

The queen blinked, looking at the two little boys. “I see. Hyperion, take the children to the nursery. Kunzite, come with me. We will discuss this privately.”

“Of course, majesty.”

88888888

Queen Rose listened quietly as Kunzite detailed everything he knew of the confrontation. After a long pause, she got to her feet and began to pace the length of her study. The young lord remained kneeling on the floor. She noticed a second later.

“At least take a chair, Kunzite. That cannot be comfortable, regardless of your youth.”

“It is no more than I deserve after what I have done.”

“I will be the judge of that. As I understand it, you obeyed your orders and stood between my son and an outside threat. While I am concerned by your sudden irrationality, you are still very young. I am sure you will be able to learn to contain such outbursts so that they do not hurt the children again.”

“I struck Prince Endymion. That is an act of treason.”

“I know you would never deliberately hurt him, any more than you would cut off your own arm. He was also able to calm you, so clearly you were still sensible enough to recognize your prince before you could do to him what you did to the man who tried to take poor Zoisite.”

“Are you sure you are comfortable with this?”

“You were so enraged by a man trying to hurt your charges that you were willing to take him apart with your bare hands to defend them. There are very few men who would go to such lengths against an opponent they knew nothing about. He could have been armed, and still your first thought was of the boys. No, Kunzite. I am more comfortable having you by my son’s side than I would be if you were anywhere else.”

“So I am not to be punished?”

“That wretch deserved every bit of it, but I am sure my husband will claim he had you disciplined for striking the prince to avoid trouble with the lords who would prefer your position being passed to their favorites. Rest assured you will suffer nothing worse than a scolding. Now, Endymion and Zoisite must be worried sick. I suggest you let them know you are all right.”

“Of course, my queen.”

He rose and bowed, hurrying from the study to the nursery. The boys leapt at him as soon as he was through the door, hanging around his neck and babbling at the same time. It took a few minutes for him to quiet them. 

“You’re not leaving us, are you?” Endymion asked, voice tight with desperation. 

“No. Your lady mother wants me here.”

“I am sorry, Kunz,” Zoisite said quietly. “It was my fault. That bad man came because of me. I did not want you to get in trouble.”

Setting the boys down, he crouched in front of them. “Never think even for a minute that I regret protecting you. We are a family, and that is what family does.”

“But Kunz, I thought that man was my family.”

“There is more to family than blood, Zoisite. I know you were worried about not having a family that loves you, but that is absolutely not true. We are your family  _ because _ we love you.”

“Do you have a family?”

“Yes. You two are my family.”

The smaller boy blinked twice before smiling. “Okay. Family.”


	3. Home: Jadeite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite talks about the life he led in China and how Kunzite brought him home.

“And do not even think to tell me my childhood ‘sucked’,” Zoisite hissed at Jadeite.

The other blond had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. “To be honest, I kind of envy you. You got to grow up here and never knew the people who abandoned you, really.”

“You did,” he murmured, understanding. “I am sorry that they found me so much more quickly than they did you.”

“It happens, and I got here eventually.”

“So what did you find, Jade?” Endymion asked. 

“Same as them,” he replied absently, waving a hand. 

“No, really. Come on.”

“Oh, fine,” Jadeite grumbled good-naturedly. “I got a home.”

88888888

War gripped China, but the biggest threat was internal. Many opposed friendly relations with a neighboring dynasty, and they sought to supplant the sympathetic emperor by killing him and his heir, who had just been born. It broke his parents’ hearts when they were told their son would have to be proclaimed dead and sent away. The infant was rushed out of the city in the middle of the night by the empress’s most trusted servants, who carried him to a minister in the northern provinces. It was the first of many stops on a long and arduous journey. He grew up in the care of servants, always knowing who his parents were and what he had lost. 

When he was ten, the prince was living in the southernmost regions of China. He was never allowed outside, for fear of someone noticing his strange coloring, the pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair so at odds with the rest of the population, and connecting it with the supposedly dead heir who had possessed the same. He had to listen to the servant who had stayed with him constantly reminding him not to show himself to anyone but the old couple he was with. He was assured again and again that the trouble would end and he would be reunited with his parents. 

“Are you even listening?” Piao, his lone servant, demanded. “Boy, I am trying to teach you the things you will need to know when you are emperor.”

“We both know I will never be the emperor,” the boy said icily. It was an argument they had repeated countless times. “I don’t see why you insist I keep up this pretext.”

“When it is safe to return, you will be the crown prince. That has always been the plan.”

“This so-called plan has been in the works for ten years! My parents replaced me, Piao. They don’t need a son who’s never been to court. I would be useless to them.”

“Little prince…”

“Enough,” he snapped. His tone allowed for no argument. In response to his anger, his newborn magic began to stir and he had to grab the table to keep it from changing his appearance as it so often did. Why his so-called gift seemed to consist only of illusion was beyond him, but at least he could still command his companion. One of the household staff came and prostrated himself in front of the boy, offering him a letter. He frowned before accepting it, casually tearing it open before realizing it bore the crest of the royal family. Eyes wide, he turned to Piao. 

“I said they would send for you when it was time,” Piao said, pleased with himself. 

The child scowled before turning his attention to the letter. It was indeed a summons, requesting that he be returned to the palace and saying the danger had finally passed. It seemed so impossible he couldn’t believe it, so he passed it to his servant without a word. Piao’s smile grew wider and wider as he read. Finally, he got up and addressed the man still on the floor.

“Inform the household that our belongings are to be gathered immediately and that we will require the use of a carriage. I also need to speak with your master.”

88888888

“Lord Kunzite?”

The general glanced up from the short sword he was carefully honing to a lethal point, surprised to be interrupted on one of his rare days off. “Yes?”

A maid curtsied. “The queen and king would like a word. Apparently a messenger came from the eastern territories with urgent news.”

He nodded brusquely. “I will be there soon. Thank you.”

She dipped another curtsey and left the room. Kunzite quickly finished sharpening the blade and returned the weapon to its sheath, which he then slid into place at his side. Task complete, he teleported silently to the throne room, arriving in a courtly bow. 

“Oh, stand up, Kunzite,” the queen said impatiently. “We need to talk, not deal with silly etiquette. You have to go to the Chinese capital.”

“May I ask why?” 

“We received a letter from the emperor,” King Tarin told him. “Apparently his first-born son, who was declared dead not long after his birth, was actually in hiding to protect him from assassins. The threat has passed and the child is returning to the palace, so they are inviting ambassadors of the courts. We want you to represent the middle kingdom and Elysion itself.”

“Of course, Majesties. When am I to arrive?”

“The boy is already on his way; it obviously took the messenger some time to reach the island. That is part of the reason we are asking you. We know you can be there quickly enough to greet the prince upon his arrival.”

He was dismissed after that with instructions to leave as soon as possible. While he wanted to be witness to the Chinese prince’s return, first he had to stop and say goodbye to his own prince and their companion, both of whom would be upset if they couldn’t find him after their lessons. Hyperion left them alone as he entered the nursery, and Endymion and Zoisite hurried over with demands for hugs. He indulged them before straightening. 

“I will be going to the eastern kingdom for a few days; they are celebrating the return of their crown prince and I am acting as Elysion’s emissary.”

Their faces fell. “Can’t we go?” Endymion asked pathetically as Zoisite nodded.

“I am afraid not. There has been a great deal of turmoil in the area. The king will not risk the two of you on such a trip until you are older and more capable of protecting yourselves.”

“We will miss you,” Zoisite told him.

“I know. Be good for Master Hyperion; I will see you both as soon as I return.”

They nodded, so Kunzite teleported to his room and changed into a dress uniform before taking himself to the Chinese palace. He was greeted by the emperor’s seneschal, who directed him to the suite he would be occupying for the duration of his visit. He was also informed that the prince – Kunzite was surprised to realize that he had never heard the boy’s name – would be arriving within the hour. He was to wait with the other visiting nobles in the grand hall until then.

The hour came and went, then another besides. The seneschal reappeared to assure them that they were not waiting in vain and that the old, little-used roads might be causing the prince’s carriage some difficulty. Other dignitaries began to get impatient, but the general remained still, at parade rest, despite the elapsed time. It was only when he sensed a magical disturbance several kilometers away that he began to worry.

88888888

“These robes are uncomfortable,” the boy complained. “And you did my hair too tightly.”

“You are a prince, not a common vagabond. There are certain standards to uphold. Now stop fussing with that top knot,” Piao scolded.

He sighed and let his hands fall into his lap. The past week had been a whirlwind of activity; after that, sitting quietly in a carriage was anticlimactic at best. He was not even permitted to open the curtains covering the windows. “How much longer?” he asked finally.

“Another ten minutes. Sit still, your highness. You mustn’t crease your clothes.”

The further admonishment only annoyed him. He quietly contemplated rebelling and flinging the window open so he could feel a breeze. Instead, he realized he knew nothing of protocol and might well embarrass himself in front of every important person in the empire. The boy decided that being a prince was not nearly as fun as he’d expected. 

The carriage rocked sharply, making both of them look up in surprise. A second tremor made Piao frown, while the boy wondered what was causing it. Ruts normally didn’t have that much of an effect. Before he could think about it, the world was suddenly on its side and aflame. Scared, he lost control of his appearance and became a larger boy he’d been bullied by at his last residence, though still with his bright eyes and hair. The old servant wasn’t moving. 

The door, which had ended up over their heads in the upheaval, was wrenched open and a man dressed in black dropped into the fiery carriage. A mask covered all but his eyes. The prince struggled to disentangle himself from his heavy robes, knowing he was in serious danger. Before he could even escape the outer layer, the man thrust a sword into his shoulder, studied his wound with a critical eye, and climbed out again. 

Agony was consuming him, but he kept fighting to get free. His illusion vanished, and he realized the masked man had meant to kill him but was fooled by the image’s larger size. They thought he was dead. If he cried out, they would know he wasn’t. If he didn’t get help, the fire would take care of him for them. He renewed his struggles, determined to live despite the odds. 

The child was on the edge of passing out from smoke inhalation and pain when another man appeared in the carriage. He was terrified, even after realizing he was not wearing black or a mask. The tall stranger knelt as the flames retreated for no apparent reason. 

“Who are you?” the boy demanded, making his voice as strong as he could. It might have been impressive if he hadn’t started coughing as soon as he was done speaking. 

Kunzite was positively stunned. There was power in the words, and not in the way of a master speaking to a servant. The boy had tried to compel him with  _ magic _ . Yes, a flare had led him to the flaming carriage, but he had not expected such strength from a half-dead, untrained child. The Chinese prince was one of the boys he’d spent years looking for. 

“My name is Kunzite. What are you called?”   
  


“I don’t have a name,” he responded blearily, losing focus. 

That was dangerous. Someone who could speak with true power was named in ceremony, given an identity that would link directly to their gift and could control it until they were ready to claim mastery. For the young prince to have gone without was extremely risky. He would have to take a chance and do it himself. He bent and pulled the boy free of his formal robes, which were beginning to singe. After careful consideration, he whispered a name into the child’s ear and whisked them to Elysion. His servant was already dead, and he needed a healer.

88888888

It was fortunate indeed that Hyperion had been prepared for children with magic to be injured often, or they would not have had anyone capable of saving the boy’s life. The wound itself was simple to mend, but Hyperion spent hours forcing him to breathe, purging the smoke from his system, and convincing the boy’s body to produce more blood to make up for what it lost. As that was taken care of, Kunzite took Endymion and Zoisite to the audience chamber. He bowed as the boys hurried to the queen. She scooped them up and gestured for him to speak. 

“I found the Chinese prince in a burning carriage after sensing a magical disturbance. He was wounded. Upon interaction, I determined that he was the source of the power and more, that he was exceedingly strong. I believe him to be one of the children we have been looking for.”

“Do you have proof?”

“He has never been trained, based on our limited exchange, but through pure force of will he attempted to use compulsion to demand answers. He has the power of words, sire. I know this beyond the shadow of a doubt. I had to name him so we could control it.”

“He didn’t have a name?” the queen asked, appalled.

“Since the prince was smuggled from the capital mere hours after birth, his parents would not have been able to take him to their holy man and no servant would presume in such a way.”

“But you would?” Endymion asked, curious. At nine years of age, he was interested in everything his hero did.

“Is that not his parents’ decision?” Zoisite wondered.

“Normally, yes, but the situation was pressing. Since he is one of us, he will be entering my command, so it is best if no one else knows his true name.”

“You do, though,” Endymion observed.

“Rest assured that I would never abuse such knowledge.” He turned back to the king and queen. “I am unwilling to return to China while he is so weak, as his powers may be unstable, but I would like to request another emissary be sent to explain that the child must stay here.”

“Of course,” King Tarin said. “Emperor Zhenzong is sympathetic with our goals. What are we calling the boy, then?”

“His true name will remain between the two of us, but he will be known as Jadeite.”

88888888

“Why can’t I use my real name?” Jadeite asked after Kunzite explained that he would be staying with them instead of rejoining his family. 

“Your power is very rare. You can say things and make them true, or you can force others to obey you. It is… dangerous if you are not trained, and because of the nature of your gift you are vulnerable if anyone discovers your truth – that is, your name. It must be a secret.”

“Even from Endymion and Zoisite? You said we’re brothers now.”

“Prince Endymion will be told in time, and whether or not you choose to tell Zoisite is your decision, but you must wait until you are older. Things can change over the years, Jadeite. While I hope it never happens, there are things that might tear us apart.”

“But I  _ want _ to tell them now!”

“Jie,” he said gently, “you can’t. I do not like using your power to command you, but you will obey me in this. You will keep your name to yourself unless I give direct orders otherwise until you are at least an adult, and then you will be circumspect before sharing it with anyone.”

“I like being called Jie,” Jadeite told him. “Jadeite is fine and all, but Jie feels right.”

“That is because Jie is now the name you carry in your heart. I know being Jadeite is still strange to you, but you will adjust. We will never speak of this again. Do you understand me?”

The boy hung his head. “Yes, Kunzite. But do you have a heart’s name?”

“I do. My mother gave me a different name when I was born and I have always kept it close, but it is not the same for me. I cannot be controlled with it.”

“What was it?”

“It was Kareem. It means ‘noble’.”

“What does my name mean?”

“Jie means ‘prominent’ or ‘successful’. It is what I want you to be.” Kunzite smiled at him. “Come; the others want to see what you can do. Welcome home, Jadeite.”


	4. Purpose: Nephrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite talks about how he came to them instead of the other way around.

Nephrite frowned. “I thought you said you knew your parents, Jade.”

“I do. We met a few months after I got here, but they were unapologetic about sending me away. I’m sure they were upset at the time, but it was so long ago they’d already moved on. Besides, they had other kids. I wasn’t needed. I see them if I’m in China, but I prefer Lasa.”

“You are the heir to the entirety of the eastern kingdom. If anything, you should have been more valued, not less,” Zoisite commented.

“Oh, it’s not that they don’t value me. I’m worth quite a lot politically. They just don’t really care about me as a person. It’s better that I’m here; I have a real home now.”

“And you always will. You belong with us,” Endymion promised. “I think I already knew most of your stories, but I haven’t heard yours, Nephrite.”

“That’s because I haven’t discussed it with anyone but Kunzite,” the second general replied amiably. “It wasn’t horribly traumatic or anything like that. I probably had the most normal childhood among us.”

“Most likely,” Zoisite agreed, thinking of his days spent training with swords and magic, studying every subject under the sun. The others nodded.

“So what did you find here?” the prince pressed. “What made you stay?”

“Besides having a chance to be with others like me?” Nephrite asked. “Well, that’s easy enough. I can do something meaningful here. It gives me purpose.” 

88888888

Nikolas came from a family of Vikings. They had arrived in a new land after an arduous journey long before he was born, and while most eventually elected to return home, his parents and a few others chose to build a new life. They settled among the natives but held themselves at a distance, not mixing beyond trade and other simple tasks needed for survival.

Nikolas was the youngest of his large family. There were eight children in total, though the eldest had left home by the time Nikolas joined them. He had two sisters and five brothers, but with all the work that had to be done he got very little attention from any of them. 

By the time he was ten, everyone knew he would never belong. Nikolas was a dreamer and could barely be trusted with the most rudimentary tasks – he often wandered away for no apparent reason and came back with the occasional rare object. Matters only worsened when he started announcing dark tidings. He predicted the death of a native woman and her baby three days beforehand, and when it continued he found himself even more alone. No one feared him; they simply didn’t want to know. Since there were so many other members of his family, they just took on a few more chores and essentially left the boy alone with nothing to do. 

Not long after he turned thirteen, he was done. He approached his parents after dinner one night, determined to heed the voices he’d been listening to all his life.

“There’s something different about me,” he announced. 

His parents didn’t even react. His mother Ingrid kept knitting while Ragnar, his father, couldn’t be bothered to look up from the boot he was polishing. Unsure if they’d heard him, he said it again a little louder.

“Well, obviously,” was his father’s eventual brusque reply. “You know stuff before it’s anyone’s business to know it.”

“Can anyone tell me why?”

“These things happen,” his mother said placidly. “It’s nothing to fret over, boy. Ignore it long enough and it’ll go away.”

Nikolas frowned. “But I don’t want it to go away. The voices are very helpful. They want me to follow them.”

Ragnar finally turned to face his youngest son. “Follow them?”

“Apparently there’s somewhere I’m supposed to go. Someone needs me.”

The older man chuckled. “A fine time they’ll have with you, then. You can’t even handle the simplest chores on your own.”

The boy bristled indignantly. “I could so! You just don’t let me do anything!”

“Now, now,” Ingrid chided, eyes still on her handiwork. “You aren’t a child anymore, so you should know there’s a right and a wrong way to talk to your father.”

“Mother, you must realize that I may be easily distracted, but I’m not useless!”

“I never said you were useless. You’re just of most use when you’re not underfoot.”

“You mean when I spend all my time doing nothing!”

“You’ve shown no interest in any craft,” his father said gruffly. “You can’t make a ship and no one can get you to focus enough to steer one. When asked to weed the garden, we found you with a bare handful of stalks and no idea the day had gone. Whatever this voice of yours needs help with, they may want to consider finding someone else.”

Nikolas scowled again, running his hands through his rich brown hair. “But that’s what makes it so hard to focus! Maybe if I listen to it I’ll have a chance to really do something!”

“All right,” his mother said unexpectedly. “You’re old enough to know your own mind. If you want to go and see what this voice wants, you can. If you need a boat, take old Ottar’s. Just don’t expect any help from us. We still have your brothers and sisters to think about.”

“Thank you, Mother!” Nikolas said enthusiastically. “I’ll prove what I can do; you’ll see! Someday you’ll wish you’d believed in me more!”

His previous lack of industry made the sudden burst after his mother’s proclamation all the more surprising. The boat they’d given him was old and barely floating, yet within a week he had the thing as sea-worthy as the day it was built despite the fact he’d never learned to be a shipwright. He stocked the hold with all manner of things, some obvious and others obscure, clearly intending a long voyage. 

Nikolas set out, taking comfort in the voices that promised he was doing the right thing. The ocean was clear and beautiful, and he sailed day and night. Everything went wrong when the next evening brought an awful storm. 

88888888

“Prince Endymion! Jadeite!” 

Nikolas blinked as he woke and struggled to sit up, but a delicate looking little blond boy with intense green eyes pressed him back down into what felt like sand. “Where am I?”

“This is Elysion Island. I am Lord Zoisite; I found you washed up on shore just a few minutes ago. What is your name?”

“Nik-” His answer was cut off as the need to cough up seawater trumped talking. He had to turn to the side to avoid spewing it onto the tiny lord. The spell ended after a few minutes, leaving him exhausted. He thought he would pass out when a sudden burst of strength spread through his body. 

“Do not worry,” Zoisite said gently. “That sensation is a simple healing charm. I cannot undo whatever damage you took in your accident, but I can ease it until we get you to someone stronger. Prince Endymion will help too.”

Two more boys ran into sight. One was dark haired and taller than his blond companion, but they both had sparkling blue eyes. Nikolas wondered if they were related. The black-haired boy, presumably the prince Zoisite mentioned, crouched over Nikolas and sent a second burst of power through him. 

“Where did he come from?” Endymion asked Zoisite.

“I think he was caught in the storm last night. There is enough broken wood to suggest a shipwreck, but I did not see signs of any others. Either he was alone or they are all lost, and I doubt the wisdom of allowing someone so young to travel unaccompanied.”

“Here, help me get him up. Can you take him to the palace, Zoi?”

The little boy shook his head. “I am not strong enough to carry another person yet, not like Kunzite. I think the three of us could manage it the old-fashioned way, though.”

The second blond ducked down and looped Nikolas’ arm around his shoulders. Despite being the same height as Zoisite, he was clearly stronger and managed to get the taller boy almost all the way onto his feet. “Give me a hand, Endy?”

“Oh yeah.” The prince stood and took the other side, sharing the weight with his friend. “Zoi, can you go ahead and get Kunz? He needs a healer.”

Despite the bolsters he’d gotten from the two healing spells, Nikolas lost consciousness as Zoisite vanished and the pair struggled to carry him up the beach. 

88888888

“Do not move just yet.”

The voice was so strong and commanding Nikolas never thought about challenging the instructions. He did, however, manage to pry his eyes open. “What happened?”

“Prince Endymion and Lords Jadeite and Zoisite found you washed up on the island’s far shore. Zoisite came to me and I brought you here. I have been looking for you for a long time, young man. I was beginning to think you did not exist.”

Nikolas sat up too quickly and nearly collapsed, but a large hand caught his arm and held him steady until the dizziness passed. “What do you mean, you were looking for me? Are you the voice I’ve been hearing?”

“No. My name is Kunzite; I am the commander of the Shitennou and prince of the middle kingdom. I have been searching for magical children since I came to the palace seven years ago.”

“You mean I have magic? Is  _ that _ what causes the voices?”

“I do not yet know about your voices, but yes, you do have magic. I can feel it. Master Hyperion will be able to tell us more when he returns from the Moon Kingdom tomorrow. What is your name and where are you from?”

“Nikolas Ericson. My family used to live in Norway, but they sailed to a new land before I was born and settled there.”

“You are of Viking stock?” When Nikolas nodded, he continued. “Well, that explains why I had not found you despite my extensive searching. I never thought to check the wilds of the western continents thoroughly, and I should have. We will need something new to call you as well, but that can wait.” He raised his voice slightly. “Boys, you may come in now.”

The door to the spacious bedchamber opened and the three children who’d found him on the beach poured through. “How did you know we were there?” the blue-eyed blond asked, annoyed. “We were being so quiet!”

“You are not difficult to anticipate.” He gestured them over, and they formed a line at the edge of the bed. “This is Zoisite, the youngest of our little family. He is the Shitennou of the north. You may remember him, since he is the one who found you. The other blond is Jadeite, prince and Shitennou of the eastern kingdom. That leaves Prince Endymion, heir apparent to the Golden Kingdom and the master of this group.”

“It is very nice to meet you,” Zoisite said politely. “I hope you are feeling better.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Jadeite studied him intently. “So you’re the last one? You don’t look like much.”

“Be polite, Jadeite,” Kunzite chided. 

The younger boy just shot him an impish smile. “What are you talking about? I’m a little angel, Kunz.” He held out a hand to Nikolas, one eyebrow raised in challenge. “It’ll be nice not being the new guy anymore. You’ll have to catch up to the rest of us.”

Nikolas shook his hand, suddenly wondering what he’d gotten himself into by following the voices’ instruction. Noticing his reticence, Kunzite sent the boys back to the nursery before facing the teen. “They can be a bit much if you do not know what to expect, I am told, and you are still recovering. Thankfully, Zoisite and Prince Endymion were able to get the water out of your lungs. Master Hyperion will handle the rest tomorrow.”

“How long have you been here?”

“I came to Elysion for school when I was eight and joined the prince four years later. I am now nineteen. And you?”

“Thirteen. No one needed me at home, and the voice kept saying there was somewhere I had to go. I fixed up a boat and went looking before I ran into the storm.”

“I am not an expert in the subject, but I would suppose that you may be a sort of Seer. Have you ever predicted something before it happened, perhaps due to this voice of yours?”

Nikolas nodded. “I’m really easily distracted though, so no one wanted me to handle important work. I just sat around not doing anything. Nobody cared when I decided to leave.”

“I am only surprised you came to us and not the other way around. Zoisite and Jadeite were both brought to court after I located them. I never imagined fate would lead you here, and older than the others.”

“You were twelve when you got here.”

“I did not mean myself. I am substantially older than you, and it stands to reason that I would have been found at a later age when it was discovered that a group of unusual magic users had been born into the population. Would you like to learn a small trick?”

Nikolas smiled eagerly. “That sounds amazing.”

“Have you ever experienced more than the premonitions? No? Well, we can start with something simple.” He held out a closed hand, then opened it slowly to reveal a ball of fire. It twined around his hand as he tilted it one way and another. “You may not have much affinity for fire. We will find out over the course of your training. Zoisite particularly struggles with this element; he has a much stronger grasp of water and ice. My strength is in earth and stone, while Prince Endymion has a strong bond to living, growing things. Jadeite is the one who favors flames, perhaps because he claimed this life after a fire nearly killed him.”

“How do you do that?” he asked, amazed.

“Hold out your hand and think of the feel of flame against your skin. Remember the way it looks as it moves. Ah, there you go.”

The teen gaped at the new flame coming to life in his palm. “I… I did it. I did it! I can do magic! This is unbelievable!”

“It is only the beginning. Now that you have begun, your powers will only grow. We do not yet know how your ability will measure against ours. Jadeite’s gift is particularly potent while Zoisite’s is more limited but highly specialized. I possess more raw power but it is all very general. I do not have the special abilities they have already demonstrated.”

“I just wanted to find a place where people needed me. I never imagined something like this when I left home.”

“No one ever knows what to expect when they move on. Each of our journeys has been different. Rest assured when I say that you are needed here. Magic has become distressingly rare in the kingdoms. We are the only powerful users left, and such magic does not appear needlessly. It is my opinion that something important is coming, and the king concurs.”

“Are you telling him about me already, Kunzite?” Tarin asked from the door. 

The general immediately stood and bowed. “Majesty. This is Nikolas Ericson; he was searching for answers when a storm wrecked his ship on our shores.”

“Nikolas? Not quite in keeping with our theme, is it? Tell me, lad, how do you feel about Nacrite? Nelenite? Nitranite?”

“Nephrite,” Kunzite said unexpectedly. “His name should be Nephrite.”

“Nephrite. What a splendid suggestion; thank you. How does that sound?”

“Why do I need a different name?” Nikolas asked, puzzled. 

The older teen glanced at the king before explaining. “I was told that traditionally users of great power are given names corresponding to the components of our world. Jadeite and I each have a private name but were given titles in accordance with this belief.”

“And Zoisite?”

“He was so young when he was brought here that Zoisite is the only name he knows.”

“All right…” he said slowly. “I guess Nephrite works.”   
  


“It will feel more natural in time,” Kunzite told him. 

The king nodded, looking satisfied. “We can handle the formalities once you’ve settled in, Nephrite. For now you just need to recover. Kunzite, you’ll look after him, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

Tarin left the room, and the newly dubbed Nephrite stared at Kunzite. “What did I just get myself into?”

“It is a lot to deal with at once, I know, but you will do well. You were born for this.” He walked to the door, but turned and offered the younger boy a thin smile. “You wanted a place where you were needed, and you found it. If anything, you might find yourself wishing you were somewhere they needed you less.”

88888888

Jadeite snorted. “You considered that a  _ normal _ childhood?”

“Compared to yours?”

“Touché.”

88888888

None of them had anticipated the sudden surge of power that accompanied Nephrite’s first time joining them in their magical training. Jadeite’s previously well-controlled fire juggling nearly destroyed both the ceiling and his hair before he wrestled it into submission with a little help from Zoisite’s similarly amplified water magic. Kunzite and Endymion, fortunately, had not been actively casting a spell at the moment. 

Nephrite looked from one boy to another for a long beat, shocked past the point of words, then burst out laughing. “Your… faces…” he gasped. 

Jadeite scowled a little as he grabbed a towel and started drying his face and hair, rubbing hard enough to break off the singed ends. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“No, he did not,” Kunzite said instead. “It would seem that completing our circle had more of an impact than we anticipated. When the five of us are together our powers seem to be correspondingly stronger.”

The drenched blond gave his leader a considering look before nodding, discarding both the towel and his irritated expression. “This could be interesting. Can I start with him?”

“You know very well you may not,” Hyperion said as he entered the room. “He is at a significant disadvantage due to the lack of training, and you need more yourself if you did as much damage as the char marks in here suggest. I suggest you return to your exercises, lad.”

The sudden addition was a bit of a shock to Nephrite. He’d heard mention of a teacher during his convalescence, and his suddenly improved condition suggested that he’d been healed, but the magic master had been more of an idea than an actual person. He turned to Kunzite, not sure of what to do or how to respond. 

The older teen smiled. “Master Hyperion, may I formally introduce your newest pupil, Lord Nephrite? I am given reason to believe he may be a Seer of some sort.”

“Oh really?” Hyperion said, impressed. “I was wondering if one of you would have the gift. That makes you valuable, boy, maybe more than you know.”

Nephrite shifted, unused to the attention. “Thank you, I think.”

“Normally I would start with discussions of history and theory, but those are easier than making up for years’ difference in practice. Kunzite said he taught you to make a small fire, but have you ever done anything else?”

“Just the voices, sir.”

The white-haired teacher nodded. “We’ll have to start by determining your strongest element. I expect you’ll be air, but it could be something more esoteric. None of the Guardian Senshi use that element; they have an electromaster instead.”

“The guardian who?”

“Senshi, boy, warriors of great magic. Someday you may be lucky enough to meet them. For now, my point was that elemental affinities aren’t always as ordered as you might expect.” Hyperion gestured to Kunzite, who joined then. “Face him, lad, and no matter what happens remember he won’t hurt you. All you have to do is stand firm.”

That made Nephrite unaccountably nervous, but he nodded in agreement and did as directed. Kunzite, sensing his discomfort, sought to ease it. “This will only be a test to see what your inclinations are. Just let your magic react however it sees fit.”

“Yes, sir.”

A golden nimbus formed around the older teen’s hands, and Nephrite suddenly found himself in the center of what seemed like a wall of flying stones. Large chunks of rock launched themselves at his face, but they were thrown away by a contrary wind. Almost immediately the scene became a circle of smothering water instead, but when the younger boy almost lost hope he was in a sort of bubble. The water turned to fire, but the wind suddenly became oppressive and forced them down until they died out, revealing the rest of the room to him again. Kunzite nodded, clearly impressed, as they both turned back to their tutor.

“Just as I thought,” he said slowly. “Air, and even in situations when another element would have been more effective. You have strong bonds to the sky, lad. When would you say you hear these voices of yours most?” He dismissed Kunzite with the wave of a hand.

“At night, sir, especially when I’m outside.”

“What about when it’s storming?”

“Less, then. They sound muffled if it’s cloudy.”

“And when it’s not?”

“It’s like a song on clear nights, telling me secrets I never would have imagined.” He sighed, nerves forgotten as he remembered the amazing sounds. “It’s hard to explain, sir.”

Hyperion shook his head. “That’s enough. A Seer indeed, though that may not be the best word for it. Your gift is rare even in the greater realms, boy. You sing the starsong.”

“The what?”

The Lunarian led him to a row of chairs against the wall and sat, nodding his head to the next seat as an indication that he should do the same. “The starsong is the voice of the great spirits that live in everything out there – planets, asteroids, moons, all of them. Only a handful of people can hear it, and even fewer can understand. As the earliest pieces of creation, they’re rumored to be unbelievably wise and can reveal what has yet to come. Since you’ve been able to predict the future from these voices, you’re a Seer.”

“But what does that mean? Sir?”

“It means you’ll be an invaluable asset if we can get you trained,” Hyperion said gruffly. “I don’t really know if we can; most children with the Sight receive instruction before they can even walk, and you’re almost grown already.”

Nephrite frowned, dismayed. “Do you mean I came all this way for nothing?”

“No,” he replied without hesitation. “Kunzite was only a year younger than you when he came to me, and he did fine. At the bare minimum, having you here increases the power of your comrades immensely, and magic is hardly the only thing your prince will need. But the Sight, the starsong… It would make you irreplaceable, do you understand?”

“I think so.” It was a lot to take in. First he was told he was someone they had spent years searching for, and as soon as he processed that idea he was afraid that if he couldn’t master the one ability they seemed so focused on, he wouldn’t be worth it. He didn’t want to be as useless in Elysion as he had been at home. “What can we do to make up for the lack of training?”

“You begin immediately and work as hard as possible. Your swordplay and everything else will have to wait; this is now your highest priority. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”


	5. Sight: Nephrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite begins to learn how to use his powers, and pieces begin to come together.

He had been a thin and weedy boy before, but the extensive training of the next few years put an end to that. His physical strength was incredible, and he came close to matching Kunzite in combat, attaining the rank of general only a few months older than his leader had been when he did the same. While he had no hopes of matching Jadeite’s sheer potential, he learned to focus what he did have with laser precision and wide possible applications. Zoisite, similarly limited, developed a fine knack for healing. His greatest gift, however, was his incredible intellect, which made him a master strategist. Jadeite’s power of illusion, and his ability to speak truth and lies with equal conviction, made him the kingdom’s most untouchable spy. Kunzite was their leader and the fiercest warrior. Nephrite spent most of his time fearing he would never compare. 

That changed abruptly when the starsong went from soft voices to a roar when he turned sixteen. He stopped straining to listen and tried to block it out instead; it was rapidly becoming more than he could handle. It took Endymion using his bonded control over his sworn protectors to lead him back when the voices nearly dragged him under. 

“Maps,” he gasped as he woke up. “I need maps, and your newest battle plans, Zoi.”

The blond started but vanished, returning in seconds with the requested papers. “Here. Did you See something while you were unconscious?”

“Hear,” Nephrite corrected absently as he skimmed over the neatly laid out formations. He stabbed at one with his finger. “They know you’ll use this. Find another way or the battle will go very badly. We’d still win, but the cost would be terrible.” The second general shifted to the maps, and he flipped through them until he found the one he sought. “A militia from a kingdom near yours is going to sweep your southern territories, Kunzite. They’re going to be easy enough to stop if you can get the army to them in time but if they dig in here… and here… it will take months to get them out.”

Kunzite nodded. “I appreciate the warning,” he said before teleporting away to confront the problem. Zoisite barely noticed, already studying his plans and looking for something that would avoid the dangerous confrontation. 

“Where’s Jade?”

Zoisite looked up. “I can get him if necessary, but he’s preparing to leave on a mission.”

“Do it now. I have something he needs to know first.”

The younger Shitennou dipped his head in acknowledgement and disappeared again. It took longer for him to return, but when he did he brought Jadeite with him. 

“What is it, Neph?!” Jadeite asked, frustrated. “I need to go now if I’m going to reach the rendezvous point in time.”

“They’re expecting you to try to infiltrate the meeting,” Nephrite said quickly. “They managed to find a few witches to set up magic detectors. Your illusions will be noticed if you go that route, so you’ll need a different way in.”

“I can just disguise myself the old fashioned way. Thank you for telling me.” Jadeite hurried out, muttering under his breath. 

Endymion kindly helped Nephrite sit up as their comrades rushed to their tasks, passing him a glass of water. “That was impressive.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

The prince opened his mouth to repeat his countless reminders that he didn’t want them to stand on formality but shut it a second later, knowing it wasn’t the time. “The information you just gave them could save countless lives. I’m extremely grateful.” 

The brunette shrugged, embarrassed. “I don’t really know how I did it, though. I was having strange dreams, and when I woke up I just knew.”

“Isn’t that what it’s like? Being a Seer?”

“Maybe. It could just be a fluke.”

“I doubt Master Hyperion would share your opinion.”

“Indeed he wouldn't.” The boys looked up to find their tutor leaning against the door. “I ran into Zoisite as he rushed to the war council. He told me what just happened. Congratulations, Nephrite. It seems you've discovered how to interpret the song.”

“Why did it change so abruptly?” Nephrite asked. “I've been trying to understand it for three years with little more than scraps. What happened?”

“There's any number of possible explanations, but the most likely is that you found a star that wants you to hear it for whatever reason. Someone or something out there cares about you.”

“But why would a star care?” Endymion questioned. “I can't see how Nephrite would be connected to a star that strongly.”

“The truth will make itself known in time, lad, as it always does. For now, we should be glad of these skills, though it may be time to seek outside help. His Sight won't be much help if it drives him to unconsciousness whenever it has a message.”

Nephrite frowned. “Who could help with that?”

Hyperion sighed. “I’ll have to start looking for a trained Seer, but the greatest have duties elsewhere. We can only hope the Temple of Mars can spare a priest with at least some skills.”

“Why go to the Temple of Mars?” Endymion asked, curious. “Wouldn't the Temple of Apollo be better? Legends always talk about His Oracle.”

“The legends are stories based on truth, Endymion, not an accurate depiction of history. Apollo's Oracle, Cassandra, died over a thousand years ago, and He hasn't chosen a replacement since. The Temple of Mars, however, maintains a long line of Seers, even weaker ones, to ensure the skills aren't lost if a great master of the art is unavailable. Their emphasis is on fire-reading, but they know the principles of the Sight in every medium and how to control its messages.”

“When will you leave, Master?” Nephrite asked.

“Not today. Maybe not for a while. It depends on the king's wishes, and I'll have to send word to my queen so she can alert the temple. Until then we'll have to do the best we can.” He turned to leave, but glanced over his shoulder at the teens. “Both of you need to be in the training room in an hour. We have work to do.”

88888888

He wasn't sure why, but Nephrite was extraordinarily startled to discover that his newest teacher was a woman.

Hyperion had returned after a week's absence with a young man to help them practice magical combat, but he'd also been accompanied by a girl swathed in simple red and white robes that all but swallowed her, a veil hiding her face. He could feel her eyes on him as Hyperion introduced the man to the group.

“Everyone, this is Adonis, a soldier from Venus. He usually belongs to their princess’s guard, but she was generous enough to have him join us so you can begin learning how to face a magical enemy whose every ability you don't already know. Thus far you've only been able to practice with each other; now you need to learn how to fight others.” He turned to Adonis. “Lad, this is Prince Endymion and his guardians, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite.”

The newcomer dipped into a perfect courtly bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my lords, and I look forward to working with you.”

Kunzite returned the gesture, though with less depth as befitted his higher rank. “We all appreciate your help and hope this endeavor proves fruitful.”

Hyperion looked between the two before nodding. “I'll let you start discussing how you want to proceed. Jadeite, Zoisite, you have enough time for a practice bout. Zoisite, remember to keep your guard up. Jadeite, no cheap shots. You're a knight. Act like it.”

Jadeite grimaced in distaste but agreed, then realized the older team members would all be otherwise occupied, giving him a chance to try some new moves that might not be honorable, but could probably be excused if no one noticed. Noticing that expression led to Zoisite's sigh as he reluctantly followed his comrade to the ring, but not without a pleading look at Kunzite, who just shook his head.

“Nephrite.” The old tutor stood at the strange woman's side, waiting for him to join them. “As I'm sure you've already realized, this young lady will be your new instructor. She is a trained Seer and will guide you through the process of controlling your gift.”

After an uncertain moment, Nephrite inclined his head. “I am grateful for your assistance, and I hope I prove a satisfactory pupil.”

“If descriptions of your gift are true, you will surpass me in short order, Lord Nephrite. That is, if you are willing to dedicate yourself to the process. The Sight is not a power to be treated lightly, and your devotion will be required if you wish to master it.”

“I am at your disposal, Miss…?”

Her displeasure was clear even with a veil concealing her features. “It is not my way to share my name with Earth-kind. If you must address me, you may call me Cassandra.”

Taken aback by her unexpected attitude, all he could do was nod in agreement before excusing himself to join Jadeite and Zoisite, whose battle had devolved to a wrestling match wherein Jadeite was sitting on Zoisite's back as the slighter boy struggled to right himself.

“Kunzite will have your head if he sees this,” Nephrite warned.

Jadeite just tossed him a devilish grin. "Only if he can catch me," he replied.

The brunette rolled his eyes before shaping a breeze into a pressure front and using it to shove the laughing blond off their friend, who promptly encased him in ice up to his neck.

“Thank you, Nephrite,” Zoisite said in a low voice. “But what has you so troubled?”

“That woman with Hyperion is supposed to be teaching me how to use my gift, but she was… well, rude. She wouldn't even tell me her name.”

“Why?" Zoisite asked, startled. "Did you offend her somehow?”

“I don't see where I could have. Hyperion would've said something.”

Kunzite's deep voice joined in abruptly, startling both. “You did nothing more than exist, Nephrite. Neither of you would know it yet, having not reached that point in your studies, but our kind is regarded as inherently less than the peoples of other planets. Mistress Cassandra believes you are inferior to her, and reacted as such.”

Nephrite frowned. “But why would they think that?”

“I am told part of it is because Earth was long bereft of magic. Others say it is because we have never been able to stand united, while the other planets have an accord between them. I find it far simpler than that: our power does not compare to theirs, so we are beneath them.”

“That sounds horrible,” Zoisite said with traces of sadness in his voice. “Should they not attempt to know us before they make such judgments?”

“Indeed, and that has long been the hope of the king and queen. When the five of us are ready, we are to be presented to the Moon Queen. Ideally, Terra will then be allowed to enter into the Silver Alliance with the other worlds.”

“That's what this is about?!” Jadeite sounded disgusted as he finished melting the ice around him. “We're being raised like dogs doing tricks so some stuck-up other worlds will let us into their precious planet club?”

“It is nothing so simple,” Kunzite countered, “nor have any of you ever been something as base as trained dogs. The king and queen want the sort of power and prestige the other worlds have, yes, but they also want the technology that would allow us to more efficiently feed our people, or the medicines developed on Mercury that could eradicate some of our worst illnesses.”

“It still sounds awful,” Jadeite said.

“And it is,” Hyperion said as he joined them. “Earth has been apart for so long that its standing is very low. Your job will be to change that. Show them Earth has something to offer. It'll be hard. It'll be thankless. In the end, you might fail. Despite that, you have to try.” He let it sink in before turning to Nephrite. “Mistress Cassandra is waiting for you, lad. Best get to it.”


	6. Destiny: Jadeite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first Sailor Senshi graces the scene!

Zoisite made a face. “I wish you had not brought her up. I had almost forgotten.”

Jadeite nodded his agreement. “She was a cold-hearted b-”

“Enough, Jadeite,” Kunzite reprimanded. “You should not speak of Mistress Cassandra in such a way, regardless of your feelings.”

“Well, she was,” he said defensively. “She made poor Neph miserable for months.”

“Was it that terrible, Nephrite?” Endymion asked. “I knew she was less than kind, but you never said anything to me.”

“Of course I didn’t,” the older man replied mildly. “Are you insane? I was already behind the rest of you in using my gifts. I wasn’t going to complain to my prince because some priestess didn’t like me. She just would’ve been more difficult and I never would have gotten anywhere.”

“That hardly makes it right,” the prince insisted. 

Nephrite shrugged, making the starlight burnish his chestnut hair. “It didn’t last too long. Besides, if not for Mistress Cassandra, our lives might not have ended up this way.”

88888888

Jadeite decided Kunzite was being terribly unreasonable, putting him on punishment patrols for the fourth week running with no sign of letting up. He hadn’t  _ intended _ to get involved with a married woman in an affair that resulted in his setting her irate husband on fire. And he was  _ fine _ once Zoisite was done with him.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if his punishment had any chance of turning interesting, but naturally his leader knew that. He was just walking circles around the prince’s gardens every night. Nothing happened there without the prince knowing, and everyone was aware of that, so he didn’t even get the chance to catch someone committing a gossip-worthy indiscretion. And because it was so close to Endymion’s precious roses, he couldn’t even practice with his fire.

“It would be irresponsible,” he said in a high pitch completely at odds with the general he was imitating. “We must make every effort to protect Prince Endymion’s beloved flowers, as though he could not simply heal them in two seconds on the off-chance something did happen.”

“Is this something a woman told you?”

His well-honed instincts had him spinning, a fireball leaping from his outstretched hand in less than the space of a heartbeat. That same heart then stopped when the flames, powerful enough to incinerate a grown man in seconds, ground to a halt in a delicate lady’s palm before twining around her wrist like a bracelet, not even leaving the faintest hint of redness. 

Not willing to admit defeat, his other hand drew his sword as he gathered fresh flames and held them out in warning. “Who are you, and what business do you have in the prince’s private gardens? Only those with his express permission are permitted here.”

“Is that so? I assure you, my lord,” she said, voice silky, “I did not intend to trespass. I merely need to speak with one of my priestesses on an issue raised by her supervisor regarding a young Seer being trained here.” Her words were seemingly perfect and polite, but he could hear the traces of disdain in his title. 

Jadeite tried to call back the fire still dancing around the stranger’s wrist, but it was completely unresponsive. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced. He moved his fistful higher, expanding the area it lit, and took her in.

He’d noticed her delicate build immediately, since he’d expected a threat and had found only a tiny woman, but that wasn’t the same as seeing it. She might have been called fragile by anyone else, but he could sense underlying steel in her that defied the expectations. For all her petite size, there was nothing breakable about this woman. She wore all red, a siren-bright color that highlighted her raven-colored hair and porcelain skin. He couldn’t make out the color of her eyes, but they were luminous in the illumination provided by the flickering fireball in his hand. 

Instead of shrinking from his scrutiny, as so many of the ladies in his acquaintance might have, she only lifted her chin and did a survey of her own. “If you are what your kingdom hopes to use to build relations with the alliance, they had best reconsider. Your manners are appalling. My priestess, if you please.”

She’d finally given him some information, though he rather thought it had been deliberate on her part. “You’re not Terran.”

“Indeed not.”

“You still haven’t told me who you are or what you’re doing in the prince’s garden.”

“You would find I did say why I was here already.”

His eyes narrowed. “No, you said you were looking for your priestess, but there would be no reason to look for her here. She doesn’t have the right to come here any more than you do.” A fiery whip cut across his path as he took a step forward, and though he was able to seize control of the flames it was enough to make him pull back again.

“You are a disrespectful child at the best of times, but you crossed a line by speaking thus to the princess. It is time you are punished for your impertinence.” Cassandra stepped into view, as distant and composed as ever even as she tried again to kill him.

That blow broke against an invisible wall with nothing more than a look from the so-called princess. “Enough, Taya. He has done no harm and does not know who he addresses, so he cannot be blamed for his suspicion, however poorly handled.”

Jadeite bristled. “You’re trespassing. How am I the one handling this poorly?”

“Watch your tongue, boy,” the priestess hissed. 

“ _ Taya _ ,” the lady said sternly. “You will remove yourself from this conversation and wait for me to join you at the gate.”

“Your highness –”

“That was not a question. Go. The boy and I will talk a little longer.” She waited until her command had been followed before returning her piercing gaze to his. “What is your name?”

“You’ve refused to tell me yours, so I don’t see why I should answer that.”

He was shocked when she smiled. It was quick and almost secret, but it was there and in that moment he felt as though he’d finally unlocked a mystery he’d been plagued by. “Normally I would not tolerate such rudeness, but since my priestess attempted to harm you and I am, as you say, somewhere I should not be, I will allow it this once. I am Princess Mars.”

“Mars…?” Realization hit and he hurriedly knelt. “My apologies, your highness.”

“And you are who, precisely?”

“Jadeite, Shitennou of the East.” His indignation flared and he got back to his feet. “Wait, why am I apologizing? You  _ are _ where you’re not supposed to be, and you  _ did _ refuse to identify yourself. I’m not in the wrong.”

Footsteps announced yet another arrival. “Settle down, lad. There’s no need to cause a scene.” Hyperion stepped between the two combatants – for the princess’ temper had flared as well, and both were prepared to attack. “My lady, your arrival is most unexpected.”

“So I see,” Mars responded. “You need to teach your pupils some manners, Master Hyperion. This one is quite rude.”

Jadeite’s lips peeled back from his teeth in an undisguised snarl. He was going to say something biting, but Hyperion waved him aside as Mars moved to join her priestess. “Calm yourself, lad. She’s not one to make angry, and your fire is nothing to hers.”

“I was doing my duty,” he protested. “She was the one causing trouble.”

“That’s enough. Yes, Lady Mars could have handled the situation with more grace, but the same could be said for you. I don’t care who threw the first stone, Jadeite. What matters is that you could have caused an interplanetary incident.”

“Hyperion, I was just doing my  _ job _ .”

“Then you’ll get to explain that to Kunzite when he hears about this. You’re already in trouble with him, boy. Do you want to make it worse?”

He was tempted to say Kunzite would agree with him, but he rather doubted it. The first Shitennou would approve of him doing his job, but he would be highly displeased with the poor outcome of his meeting with the princess. Kunzite was a firm believer in appropriate behavior at all times, which was part of the reason he was on punishment duty in the first place. 

Seeing the conflict in his charge’s eyes, Hyperion softened his tone. “I don’t fault you for doing your duty, lad, and it was purely bad luck that you met with Lady Mars. I’ll make a deal with you: if you can apologize for your rudeness, sincerely, this matter will go no further.”

Jadeite scowled and repeated his one argument, even knowing it was childish. “But I was just doing my job.”

The old tutor sighed. “You’re still young, but I know you understand strategy. If you were planning to rendezvous with the princess on a later mission, would you want bad blood between you, or would you prefer to temper your behavior to maintain good relations?”

“I’d prefer to make amends,” he admitted grudgingly. “But she’s not part of a mission, Hyperion. She intruded and refused to identify herself.”

“Yes, she did, and that was a mistake on her part, one she is no doubt already aware of. Lady Mars is very proud, though, and she won’t admit to it. You’re going to have to be the one to reach out if you want to smooth the way for later work, because you’ll have to cooperate with her in the future.”

Mars, having dealt with her priestess as she had come to, regarded him closely as she rejoined them. “You speak very freely of my nature, Hyperion.”

“And yet we both know I am correct, my lady. A good teacher never forgets their students, no matter how many years separate them.”

Her assessment continued for a moment longer before she nodded. “Very well. To honor an old teacher, I will consider myself chastised this once. I should have obeyed the customs of this world more carefully.”

“Your diplomacy has improved, at least,” Hyperion remarked. 

Jadeite wrinkled his nose in disgust but finally submitted. “I owe you an apology, Princess Mars. While I maintain that my initial response to your presence was correct, I had no reason to be rude after the matter was cleared up.”

“Thank you.” She turned that sharp gaze his way, and he felt as though she was looking into the center of his being. After several heavy beats, she looked back at the tutor. “I will need to speak to you after I have another conversation with Taya.”

“I’ll be in my office. Any guard will be able to escort you if you do not want your priestess to do so.”

Without another word, the princess swept toward the gate. In doing so, she passed through a patch of light thrown from a nearby window. Jadeite’s breath caught in his throat.

He stood by his first appraisal of her, in that she was small but not fragile, and he had gotten the basic description down. Seeing her clearly for the first time, though, was like seeing a dream made real. He’d known her skin was porcelain, but not how it seemed to gleam, and her dark hair picked up the light in such a way that it looked almost violet instead of black. Her face, caught in profile as she turned down the aisle to reach the gate, was the sort of thing he might have found on statuary done by the old masters. Something in him called for this proud princess in a way he couldn’t understand, almost as though recognizing something that had always been lost but was now found in her. 

“Jadeite? Lad, are you all right?”

“She’s…” He stopped, struggling for the right words, the ones that would feel true as he spoke them. Eventually he settled on the ones that were as close to accurate as language could express. “I don’t understand it, I don’t know what it means, but somehow, she’s my destiny.”


	7. Meeting: Endymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince and princess meet for the first time.

Kunzite turned just enough to fix Jadeite with a steely glare. “You never told me about any of this before.”

The blond wondered if he could move fast enough to get away if the older man decided to lunge. Ultimately, he concluded speed wouldn’t matter given Kunzite’s annoyingly accurate teleportation, and that if things actually came down to a fight he would be in a world of hurt. At the same time, he wouldn’t risk their impression on the first day in the Silver Millennium being tarnished by a bruised general. So either he’d be let off this once or Zoisite would fix him. 

…Probably.

He fixed an innocently apologetic expression on his face and spoke with all the false sincerity his powers allowed, still knowing his leader wouldn’t believe him. “It was dealt with and we thought it was best to not involve anyone else in the incident.”

His leader narrowed his eyes warningly but ultimately relented, deeming an issue so long ago to be of comparatively little importance to their current situation. Jadeite still sensed he’d have to face the fallout sooner or later. He was hoping for later.

“Wait,  _ that _ was how you met a Senshi? Before any of us and by behaving like a complete ass?” Nephrite asked. 

“I didn’t know she was one of the Senshi at the time,” the blond pointed out.

Zoisite sighed. “As unfortunate as that encounter was, we all know it could have gone worse. You remember Lady Venus’s behavior the first time she came here.”

“Yes, but that didn’t start with Venus, did it?” Nephrite said slyly, eyeing his prince with mischief in his pale eyes. “That started with a different princess.”

Endymion groaned, knowing he was doomed to listen to them rehashing his introduction to the Moon Princess and that it was his fault for having a discussion of the past in the first place.

88888888

There was a grand ball filling the palace with all the nobility willing to make the trip, and that was a huge percentage indeed. For all the polish and social graces he’d been taught over the years, the fact remained that Endymion largely preferred to be on his own or in the company of the few closest to him. Large gatherings were a source of endless discomfort. 

The garden was finally, truly private for the first time in months when Endymion stepped into its comforting space. Jadeite’s punishment had come to a close when Kunzite admitted he’d become much more focused and well-mannered than the scandal-prone young man they’d been dealing with weeks before. The change had earned a few remarks from his comrades, but he’d been uncharacteristically silent on the cause. Despite that, he was still willing to create a bit of a spectacle so his prince could slip out and compose himself before facing the crowds again. 

Night was fast approaching, leaving the usually vivid hues of his plants cloaked in the coming darkness. Despite the dampening of the colors that made his gardens a visual delight, the scent of fresh earth and growing things was enough to soothe the rough edges left by too many false flatteries and oily pleas for favor. Without thought, he traced the paths that led him into the space’s depths and a small fountain surrounded by wildly blossoming wisteria trees. 

The sight that met him there left him utterly astonished.

Another man, less aware of the greater world around them, might have thought the figure perched on the edge of the moonlit fountain to be a fairy or an angel – something not quite real, so ethereal and delicate that it would be gone in an instant. For a moment he almost believed it himself, but then the girl turned her head just enough for him to see the flash of gold on her forehead, a luminous sigil that identified her immediately.

“I’m surprised to see one of your people so far from home.”

Startled, the girl overbalanced and tipped as though she was going to fall into the basin below her. Without thought or intention, Endymion stretched out his hand. His power surged, and the trailing flowers of the trees caught her arms and wrists, righting her before she could be touched by the water. 

She got to her feet as soon as the tree limbs retracted, shaking out her skirts and clearly trying to pretend she wasn’t embarrassed to be found. “Thank you,” she said, her voice totally even despite the shaking of her fine-boned hands. 

“I’m at your service, of course. I am Prince Endymion.”

The young woman faced him fully for the first time, blue eyes so bright they gleamed in the semi-darkness. “I know who you are. I’ve known you almost since the day you were born.”

She hadn’t meant for her words to be unsettling, but they were. It was one thing to know in an academic way that her people were long-lived. It was another thing entirely to meet someone who looked like they might be slightly younger than him but that had been alive for decades or more before he’d even said his first word.

He was surprised again when she seemed to recognize his discomfort when he was so good at hiding it from everyone. “I’m sorry. That must sound very strange to you. I – I didn’t mean to make things uncomfortable.”

That slight shake in her voice snapped him out of his befuddlement, and he rushed to reassure her. “No, you haven’t. It was just a surprise. I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

“You’ve never met a Lunarian?” she asked, confused. “I thought your tutor was a member of the court.”

“No.” He opened his mouth to explain, then let it snap shut. “I’m sorry; this is coming out all wrong. I do indeed know a Lunarian, but it is more obvious to me that he is older. You just look like you should be younger than me. That was all I meant.”

“Ah.” She smiled, and something in his chest clenched. “You already have me figured out. I did not mean to intrude, Prince Endymion. I just thought you would be too busy inside to notice me here.”

“Then you are the princess.”

“Yes,” she admitted softly. “I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I can’t seem to resist. It’s so beautiful. Peaceful.”

The prince took a careful step forward, hoping not to startle her. “This is my favorite place in the whole world. It’s not that there aren’t other wonderful sights, but being here, it always feels so pure and private that I can barely remember anything beyond it.”

“Oh.” The princess looked away, unsettled. “Then this is something you prefer to keep to yourself, and I’m intruding. I’ll go.”

He caught her hand before he could even think about what he was doing. “No. Don’t go, Serenity. I’d be glad to share this with you.”

Serenity blinked up at him in surprise. “I can’t remember the last time I heard anyone beside my Senshi or my mother refer to me just by my name.”

Endymion felt the blood rush from his face in embarrassment. He was a prince and had been trained in protocol his entire life, but in his very first meeting with a true equal, he had failed in even basic courtesy. “I meant no disrespect. I… I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I’m glad to hear it. It’s not often I can just be Serenity and not a princess. It’s part of the reason I come here.” She glanced up at the sliver of moon still visible overhead. “Unfortunately, I cannot stay. Thank you for your kindness, Prince Endymion.”

“Just Endymion. Please.”

That gorgeous smile stole across her face again and she dipped her head in response to his pleas. “Endymion, then. Good night.”

“Will I see you again?”

“I should say no,” she responded honestly. “You know our people aren’t meant to meet.”

“Even so,” he said.

Serenity lifted herself to her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I do not think I could stay away even if I tried.”

She vanished as a cloud blotted out the moon. Feeling like a fool, Endymion nonetheless touched a hand to his face as though he could still feel her kiss there.

88888888

The Shitennou noticed the change in their prince over the following days. He was more distracted than usual, and it was something of a chore to try to convince him to return inside if he was in his gardens. Kunzite, with closer ties to the element of earth, sensed something different in the magic there, but could not pinpoint a cause. All he could determine was that it was not malevolent or harmful. They eventually decided to allow him the distance he seemed to crave, as there was no pressing business he needed to be involved in.

Endymion, subtly eavesdropping through the bonds, knew what decision they’d reached, but he also knew they’d be watching to be sure nothing was actually wrong. No one was liable to intrude on his gardens for the time being, which he was grateful for, but that could change if someone were to be assigned to punishment duty again. He silently thanked whatever had caused the change in Jadeite’s demeanor for keeping him out of trouble.

“Endymion?”

He nearly dropped the armful of cuttings he’d been working with, but they were delicate and he managed to adjust his grip before they could be damaged. “Serenity. I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

He couldn’t look at her while the work still demanded attention, but he could practically hear her smile when she replied. “I see that. But what are you doing?”

“I’ve been experimenting with grafting together different breeds of roses to create new hybrids.” He held one up for her inspection as she knelt in the dirt of the bed beside him. “This strain is much more hardy and resistant to insects or inclement weather. I’m trying to get those properties to transfer over to a plant that produces the most fragrant blossoms but is very easily killed by even a slight shift in its environment.”

“I’d never seen such beautiful flowers before I started coming to Earth.”

Endymion turned and grinned, glad to have a topic he could discuss without making a fool of himself again. “I enjoy the work I do for my kingdom, but I’ve always had a passion for growing things. My roses are my particular favorite.”

She laid one hand over his, not caring about the mess she was making. “I think they’re mine too.”


	8. Connection: Kunzite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite has no idea how to handle Venus.

“Oh, how  _ cute _ ,” Jadeite simpered. He immediately ducked when Endymion tried to take a swipe at him.

“It really is a charming story,” Zoisite said tactfully.

Nephrite nodded. “It’s almost like something out of one of those stories people love to tell children, with princes and princesses and happily ever afters.”

“We don’t know how it ends yet,” Endymion pointed out.

Jadeite snorted. “Anyone with eyes can tell you and Sere are in it for the long haul.”

He wanted to protest again, but he was too busy trying to fight back the blush that was turning even his ears red. He privately hoped that it was true, and that he and Serenity really would have the perfect fairy tale ending. 

Zoisite, as though sensing his thoughts, spoke up. “I do not doubt that the queen will allow you to court her daughter. It is, if nothing else, a match that would benefit both our peoples and ease Earth’s entrance into the Silver Alliance.”

Kunzite, usually silent through such discussions, weighed in as well. “The advantages of a good marriage are not to be denied, and I have been told that the queen is a reasonable woman who cares very much about her daughter’s happiness.”

Already bored of reasonable discussion and seriousness, Jadeite pushed himself up on his elbows so he could see the others. “And by that he means that it’ll benefit him if you do get hitched to Sere. It’d make it easier for him to marry his precious Venus.”

“Jadeite,” Kunzite warned, tone a hair away from a threatening growl.

“Do you have a ring picked out yet?” the blond asked, blatantly ignoring the danger. “Or are you going to let her do it? We all know she’s the one who makes things happen in your relationship anywa- ow!”

A rock had shot up from the previously smooth grass and had, judging by Jadeite’s expression and the way he was rubbing his side, essentially stabbed him in the left kidney. It was unlike Kunzite to choose an almost petty revenge over a more militaristic approach, but the others rather suspected it had been done in the heat of the moment. Regret and discomfort were already flickering through the eldest man’s eyes. 

Nephrite sighed. “You really ought to know better by this point,” he said to his still wincing friend. “And you should count yourself lucky that Venus didn’t hear you. She’d have stabbed you with something a lot sharper than a rock.”

For a moment, Jadeite looked at their leader uncomfortably. “You know I don’t mean it, right?” he asked. “I’m just teasing.”

It was practically an apology, and almost as rare from Jadeite as such attacks were from Kunzite. Rather than responding, though he knew he should, Kunzite just nodded brusquely and turned away so he was facing Endymion. 

“Kunz,” the prince said gently, “don’t worry about it. We know you two love each other. It doesn’t matter who reaches out first.”

88888888

It hadn’t taken Kunzite long to realize that his prince’s sudden withdrawal had less to do with teenage moodiness than it did with another person. Endymion was in love. The problem was deciding what to do. Jadeite’s scandalous affairs and Nephrite’s casual flings were very straightforward, and as far as he could tell Zoisite had yet to develop an interest in anyone. 

Unusually, he was rather at a loss. Given the length of their friendship, he’d thought the prince would come to him with such matters. Barring that, he certainly would’ve said something to Zoisite, who was closest to him in both age and temperament. His near obsessive secrecy complicated everything.

When every attempt to discuss the situation with Endymion proved fruitless, the eldest general did the only thing he could think of – he arranged to stay in Elysion for an extended period to keep watch while his council took care of the daily business in the caliphate, with the other generals occasionally checking in for him. Since the prince grew even more distracted in the evenings, that was when Kunzite would pay the most attention. 

The first few days of his self-set vigil almost made him wonder if he’d imagined the cause of Endymion’s behavior. That impression was swiftly silenced by a maiden appearing in a burst of light on the fourth night.

Kunzite shifted back, letting the shadows settle around him like a shroud. Only another Shadow Warrior could see through that veil, and his prince, who could ordinarily sense his presence no matter how he tried to hide, was too distracted to notice.

He understood Endymion’s atypical reticence upon seeing the cause. He was in love, as Kunzite had expected, but he’d managed to fall for the worst possible woman – one he could never hope to have. The Moon Princess would one day control the Silver Millennium, living far longer than any Terran. More, for all that their ranks seemed similar, the Earth was considered inherently less by their neighbors. No matter how highborn Endymion was, he would never be considered a suitable match. He was setting himself up for heartbreak.

Kunzite remained their silent guardian through that stolen hour, then followed the prince inside when his princess finally left. 

“Endymion.” His tone was stern, effect heightened by the lack of his formal title. “What are you thinking?”

He’d trained them to always be vigilant, but the way the prince spun around made it very clear he’d had no idea he wasn’t alone. “Kunzite! You startled me.”

“I can see that. Now answer my question.”

Endymion offered the general a wry grin. “You asked a question?”

“Indeed. I find myself somewhat baffled by your present state of mind.”

“How so?” Endymion asked with a frown.

“You know the people of the moon are not allowed here, let alone their sole heir.”

The prince flushed, instantly embarrassed. “You saw us.”

“I did, and I am concerned. We have worked for years in an attempt to join the Silver Alliance, and your actions may well be jeopardizing that. You must know how hopeless your situation is.”

Endymion’s face fell. “Of course I know. I tried to resist, but nothing worked. She’s like a magnet, Kunzite. No matter what I do, I’m drawn to her.”

The general sighed. “I do not like to confront you this way, but I worry you will only find pain if you continue down the path in front of you.” He placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I have been with you for most of your life, Endymion. I do not want to see you hurt.”

“I’m not the only one who feels this way.”

“I know. The princess is as enamored of you as you are of her. Is there nothing I can do to put a stop to this before things end badly?”

The prince shook his head. “We know the risks we’re taking. We at least want this time while we have it.”

“I understand,” Kunzite said heavily. “But I will continue to watch, Prince Endymion. For your safety and hers.”

88888888

The general quickly learned why Endymion had described Serenity as a magnet. She managed to utterly dazzle him within minutes of their first meeting, and he found himself as protective and fond of her as he was of his charges. Even so, he most often remained a discreet guard to let the lovers maintain at least the illusion of privacy. One such night, a second shining star appeared not long after the first heralded the princess’s arrival.

This new woman wore her blonde hair long and tied back with a red ribbon, and her huge eyes were crystal blue. Had he not known that Serenity was an only child, he would have thought them sisters. Orange gown swirling around her, the stranger was ready to charge the prince and princess when Kunzite intercepted her.

“It must be hard having such a bundle of curiosity for a princess.”

The newcomer turned, and the moment they made eye contact felt like being hit. Her eyes widened before a coquettish smile spread across her lovely face. 

“Well, hello,” she purred. 

He nearly flinched back from the tone, so at odds with the sense of connection he’d felt just moments before. He hastily buried the reaction and refused to let it be betrayed by his response. “You must be a member of her highness’s court. Venusian, are you not?”

“You could try me and find out,” she suggested.

Kunzite suspected she could scorch a man to bare bones with just that handful of words and the look she was giving him. He swallowed and carefully drew his typical stoicism around himself like a protective cloak. “Thank you for the offer, but my task keeps me here. I do not consider it wise to leave my charge unsupervised.”

The vixen he’d been so rudely presented with all but split apart as the girl narrowed her eyes, trading oozing sexuality for a steely spine. “I beg your pardon, my lord, but if your intent is to judge my capability to chaperone my princess…”

“Of course not, my lady. I mean no offense.” He dipped into a neat bow. “My name is Kunzite. I am the head of Prince Endymion’s guard.”

Her curtsy was shallow but perfectly elegant, even as she stared at him with penetrating eyes. “I am Princess Venus. Like you, I am my princess’s sworn guardian.” Whatever she saw seemed to satisfy her ire, so she turned to study Serenity. “How long has this been happening?”

“I cannot say. Their behavior led me to believe it began some time prior to my first meeting with her highness, nearly a month ago now.”

Venus exhaled, clearly frustrated. “And we are only now discovering it ourselves.”

“You did not know of the princess’s visits to Earth?”

The lady waved his words aside. “I knew she came to Earth from time to time, but she has done so for many years. None of us thought much of it, though of course we regularly try to dissuade her. No, I meant this affair with your prince.”

“I am surprised you would allow her to visit other sovereign lands unaccompanied.”

Princess Venus huffed out a laugh. “We never allowed her any such thing. For all that she looks so innocent, she is more than capable of turning things to her own advantage. Serenity always times her visits carefully to when we are preoccupied with other duties, or simply makes excuses to avoid our company long enough for her to slip away. We’ve come to tolerate it to an extent, but we did not know she was meeting anyone here.” Her expression softened as she continued watching Serenity and Endymion. They had started waltzing, despite the lack of music, the grass, everything, too absorbed in each other to notice. “We worried.”

Kunzite watched as she did, and knew he was softening as well. “And now?”

The newcomer turned his way again. “And now I’ll have to tolerate it, as I did her sneaking off. She loves him, and he loves her. Interfering would only cause them pain, and so I will do right by her and merely keep watch.”

“You are no longer concerned for her safety?”

“She is not unguarded, and I sense that you would be as fierce in her protection as any of her guards. She caught you too.”

He blinked and frowned. “Caught me? I do not understand.”

Venus’ eyes burned liquid gold for a moment. “You love her, like a cross between a daughter and a friend. In many ways she is as dear to you as the men you have dedicated your life to. Come what may, I do not believe you could do her harm.”

Kunzite rubbed his chest before he realized he’d moved. “You are a psychic.”

Her gaze turned back to crystal, and she shook her head. “Not precisely. That is Princess Mars’ purview. No, I see… love. If it is strong enough, or if I am looking, I can read intentions through it. They radiate it so strongly any of my people could sense it, and you… You were harder, almost frozen, while you were facing me. When you look at them, though, it was like a wall falling away and all I could see was a simple adoration.”

He studied her, the slip of a girl capable of reading emotions through even his strongest facades. That tug of connection between them made itself known again, not clear but strong nonetheless. For a moment, he let himself  _ want _ . He’d been promised so long ago that he would be able to give his love to others, and in his way he did. He had just never been seen so clearly in so brief a time. 

He put it aside. “I do not make a habit of interfering with the prince and princess while they are together, but I will watch. She will not go unguarded here.”

“I believe you,” Venus said quietly. Her eyes remained on his even as she vanished.


	9. Departure: Kunzite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shitennou and their prince prepare to visit the moon for the first time.

Nephrite studied the stars before rolling onto his stomach to look at the others. “It really is getting late.”

Kunzite glanced up before nodding. “We will have a long day tomorrow. We should retire now if we are to be well-rested.”

Endymion opened his mouth to argue, but a jaw-cracking yawn emerged instead. He flushed. “I think I will head to bed, then.”

“A wise decision,” the eldest said wryly. “I suggest that everyone else do the same.  _ Alone _ , Jadeite.”

The younger general gave him a hurt look. “Are you trying to imply that I was going to while away the hours before such an important mission with an unseemly liaison?”

“Yes,” Kunzite replied. “And I am also implying that you will be in quite a bit of trouble should I find that my suggestion was not heeded.”

Zoisite laughed softly. “Good night, everyone,” he murmured before vanishing off to his own rooms, grateful he didn’t need any pointed reminders.

“Good night,” Endymion echoed as he did the same.

88888888

While the others had come to be aware of the fact that the princesses had been able to teleport to Earth without any difficulty, that did not negate the trouble they would have making the trip themselves. Nephrite and Jadeite both lacked the gift, and, more to the point, the Moon itself was shielded against unauthorized incursions. They would have to make the jump during a specific time frame, and it would have to be under Hyperion’s power. Only if the first meeting went well would that barrier be altered to permit them to journey back and forth independently. 

Kunzite was almost frazzled as he gave last-minute orders to various subordinates while mentally tracking the rest of their party to ensure everyone would be ready at the appointed time. They were to be accompanied by three trained ambassadors in addition to himself and the others, and one of them bore a potent dislike for magic in general and Jadeite in particular, the result of the younger man’s disastrous affair with his wife. The eldest general dearly wished the king had chosen anyone else to take that place, but it would have been seen as a slight and caused further trouble. They had initially intended to bring a royal retinue as well, but Endymion had refused, saying it would be an unnecessary burden on Hyperion’s power and on their resources to bring staff that could be provided at their destination.

Zoisite appeared at his elbow. “There seems to be an issue with the transportation of the gifts for the Moon Queen, and those involved refuse to heed me. Let me handle this for you.”

Kunzite rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I will go see to the gift problem, then. You know what the rest of the troops need to be told, of course.”

“Indeed. Everything here will be done before you return.” He winced before continuing. “There is one other thing.”

“Please tell me it is something simple. Prince Endymion’s garden burning, perhaps, or a sudden outbreak of leprosy. Anything but –”

“One of Jadeite’s former lady friends is here.”

“That. Why am I not surprised? I assume he cannot deal with the problem himself.”

Zoisite shook his head. “It is the ambassador’s wife.”

“Of course it is.” He waved Nephrite over. “There is an issue with the delivery of the queen’s gifts, and those involved will not heed Zoisite. Make sure they listen to you.”

Nephrite nodded. “I’m sure we’ll be able to think of something.”

Kunzite turned back to his third in command. “Finish up here as quickly as possible, then get everyone to the gathering point. I will deal with the ambassador’s wife.”

“I will.”

Gathering his already thinning patience, Kunzite strode over to the pavilion the various nobles seeing them off were waiting in. “Lady Nessa, a word, if you please.”

“Of course, my lord.”

He disliked mincing around delicate issues, but he had no time for petty relationship troubles while trying to get a difficult mission together. “I am glad to see you here to bid your lord husband farewell, my lady. It must be difficult with him going away for so long.”

“Oh – I –”

“Feel free to speak with him before we depart. I am sure he will be glad to be reminded of what is waiting for him here.”

She glanced in Jadeite’s direction, but the cooler head he had thankfully been wearing in the past few months continued to prevail and he kept his attention to the task he was working on. Her face fell. “I will, Lord Kunzite, thank you.”

He permitted himself a tired sigh as he turned his attention back to the gathering party. Zoisite, true to his word, had finished giving out the various commands needed to keep the military in line, though he knew they would be besieged with various requests and issues even while at the Lunar Court. He even had the majority of their group assembled and ready to depart. 

He’d had to explain about Princess Serenity and her guardians three weeks before, when the invitation to meet had finally come. Zoisite and Nephrite had been surprised to learn that the Senshi they’d heard so much of during their training had been women. Jadeite, strangely, had said little on the matter, though that made more sense given the revelations the previous night. Almost every moment since then had been spent getting ready, and of course with the time fast approaching they seemed like they were anything but. Still, it felt good to be acting again rather than waiting, hoping they would be enough to move their kingdom forward.

Hyperion gestured from his place in the middle of their transport space, and Kunzite nodded in response. It was time to travel to the Moon.


	10. Timid: Zoisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite and Mercury have their first meeting. Social interactions are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is directly related to "Care", which is currently listed as the next entry in the Time Travel Trouble series. If you haven't read it before, it'll probably help. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725785

Zoisite, as the youngest member of the Terran retinue, chose to hold himself back during the initial greetings between the courts. He said his part, of course, and carefully followed all of the royal etiquette that had been drilled into him since childhood, but he was quiet even past his usual reticence. He knew he would best serve his prince by observing and learning as much as he could about the others they were being introduced to.

The princesses of the inner planets were introduced to them as such, with all the pomp and ceremony due to royalty, but during the lengthy discussions that followed their martial titles were mentioned as well. It was almost impossible to believe that four girls, particularly such small and fragile looking ones (with a notable exception) could be the greatest warriors of the planets. He heard mention of other Senshi, but was told when he ventured his only query that they were not often at court and that it was unknown if they would meet during their visit.

The meeting had gone on for several minutes before Zoisite realized that one of the princesses was watching everyone with the same careful eye he did. Princess Mercury studied everything, seeming only to look on quietly until one noticed the endless calculation in her eyes.

Zoisite had never seen anyone so like him, both in power and in behavior. He barely avoided gawking like an overeager child, and could only be grateful for that small mercy. The initial greetings took far too long and were over much too soon. Zoisite all but fled to his rooms before realizing he’d find no solace or distraction there. Instead, he volunteered to be his prince’s chaperone and was pathetically grateful when Princess Serenity was accompanied by the fiery Sailor Mars instead of a quiet girl in blue.

88888888

A few days later, Zoisite’s entire world seemed to tilt out of control. A chance encounter with Princess Mercury in the palace library had ended in his asking to be her escort to a ball to dissuade an unwanted suitor, and she accepted. He wasn’t sure if he’d horribly broken protocol, and he had never extended such an invitation before. With no idea how to proceed, he took himself to his leader’s temporary office to ask for help.

He spilled the whole story in a rush, grateful Kunzite would let him do so uninterrupted. He was at enough of a loss without being constantly stopped and questioned on random details.

Rather than address Zoisite’s concern about potential flaws in etiquette or reprimanding his loss of control, Kunzite leaned back in his seat and asked a single question: “What do you want me to do?”

“Do?” he repeated, lost. 

“You would not have come to me if you did not want a solution to your problem, so what would you have me do?”

“I should go home,” he blurted. “We are already getting requests for help with various issues. I could handle any business there while the rest of you deal with the negotiations here.”

Kunzite watched Zoisite long enough to make him nervous. “I could do that, and indeed it would resolve many issues at home.” Zoisite opened his mouth, ready to thank his leader, but was cut off. “However, I will not do so.”

“Why?!” the younger general demanded.

“First, because you are needed more here. You are our scholar, and know more of this world than the rest of us. Second, because you made a commitment and must follow through. Finally, because if you leave, it will be a cowardly act you will hate yourself for later.”

Zoisite flushed and stared at his feet. “I do not know what to do.”

The older man offered him a wry half smile. “You know, this is the first time I have seen you worked up over a lady.”

His blush deepened to a searing crimson. “I am afraid I have no idea what you mean.”

“Zoisite,” Kunzite said implacably, “Lie to me if you must, but do not lie to yourself. You have been taken with Lady Mercury since you first saw her, and today’s encounter has clearly heightened that attraction. It is nothing to be afraid of.”

“Is that how you felt with Lady Venus?” Zoisite asked awkwardly, because no matter how lengthy their history, Kunzite tended to keep his emotions to himself. 

“Yes,” Kunzite said simply.

“Really?”

“I would not lie to you.”

“What do I do, Kunzite? I have never felt this way before.”

The eldest Shitennou’s usually piercing gaze was gentle. “I know, Zoisite, but you have to remember that you are more than good enough. Just try. Accompany Lady Mercury to the ball and see how it goes from there.”

Zoisite took a deep breath and nodded, leaving Kunzite’s office to prepare.

88888888

After seeking advice on women from his brothers, Zoisite was ready to give up again. He had no idea how to even try Jadeite’s casual charm, and he clearly lacked whatever mysterious quality drew ladies to Nephrite with no effort. He was friendly enough with some of the Terran noblewomen, but he’d never felt the same way about them as he did for the mysterious Senshi.

Endymion chuckled. “If you think much harder, you might implode your poor brain.”

Zoisite tugged viciously on his ponytail, twining the strands around his fingers until circulation as all but cut off. “I have no idea how to act, Prince Endymion.”

The prince let out an inelegant snort as he pulled his guardian’s hand free. “I can see that, but Zoi, you really are overthinking. I understand that you like her and are not sure how to behave, and it is making you oblivious to the clear answer.”

“And what answer is that?” the younger man demanded. 

“Don’t do anything.”

“…What?”   
  


“You are so worried about how to act that it never occurred to you to simply stay the same. Be her friend first, as you have done many times. Let anything more come as it will.”

Zoisite pursed his lips and considered. “She has already shown a distinct aversion to romantic overtures.”

“All the more reason.”

The general breathed a sigh of relief as his stress ebbed to a more manageable level. “Thank you, Endymion.”

“Don’t fret over it,” he responded, waving the thanks away. “Now, come play chaperone so I can spend time with Serenity.”

88888888

Pausing outside the library where he was to meet Mercury, Zoisite drew a deep, steadying breath and smoothed his suit. It had been agreed that the ball was to honor the Terran delegation as visiting royalty and nobility, not as military men, and so the dress uniform he usually would have donned was inappropriate. It only served to make him feel even more out of place than he already had.

Before he could lose his nerve, the general summoned the cool reserve he’d practiced his entire life and opened the door.

Mercury sat at a table just inside. Her pale blue silk gown was far simpler than the other dresses he’d seen in the palace, fitted through the plain bodice then falling in loose, shimmery folds to the floor. Her shoes, which he caught a glimpse of as she stood, were simple flats the same color as the rest of her ensemble. A sapphire set in a silver circlet served as the only indicator of her rank; she wore no other jewels and had only trios of plain studs in her ears. 

What truly caught his eye, though, was the odd blue visor covering her face almost like a mask. It vanished as she tapped an earring, blushing. 

“My apologies,” she said. “I did not expect you so soon.”

“No apology necessary,” he replied, bowing. “You look lovely, my lady. May I ask you a question, though?”

“Of course.”

“What was that mask?”

“Mask? Oh!” She tapped the earring again, and the visor slid back over her eyes. “This? It’s not a mask. It is a visual interface with my personal computer. It responds to eye movement and verbal commands, so it can be used even when my hands are otherwise occupied.”

The conversation continued in a similarly technical vein, both of them relaxing as they focused on a topic that could occupy their full attention. It wasn’t until they reached the ballroom doors and were announced that they remembered what they were doing. 

Remembering why he’d offered to be her escort in the first place, Zoisite leaned in and whispered, “Is he here?”

The way her grip on his arm tightened answered the question faster than her words did. “Yes. He is standing near Princess Venus.”

He nodded, leading Mercury to the dance floor. “Then I hope my forwardness does not offend you, but we should try to dissuade him.”

Zoisite slid them into the pattern, relieved when his partner did not balk at his lead. She was rigid in his arms at first, but she grew less so as the crowd hid her admirer.

“I appreciate your assistance.”

He smiled a little. “You are more than welcome to it. It is unfortunate that some men feel the need to inflict their attention on disinterested ladies. I had thought the Silver Millennium’s laws granted equality to men and women.”

Mercury sighed. “In general, yes, men and women are equal. There are several planets, however, that still espouse sexist behaviors, especially when courting. It is ironic, since the powers that define our people tend to run most strongly in women, and the majority of the royal lines are matriarchal.”

“Are they really?” he asked, fascinated. “I had thought the royal lines tended toward the gender of the progenitor deity, and the majority of those were male.”

“Some of our worlds do adhere to whichever gender our gods were, but not all. Mercury, for example, has a male patron, but we pass on the crown to whoever proves themselves suited to ruling. I am the only direct heir to the throne, but if I were to have a cousin or other relative who demonstrated a greater capacity for justice, the title would pass to them. Venus favors queens most strongly, but if the queen dies before her daughter is of age, the king will act as regent. Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn are all strongly matriarchal. Uranus tends toward the women as rulers while the men are more militant, but there is some variation and currently they have a king. The royal family of the Moon is of course entirely female.”

“So only Mars and Jupiter maintain a line of kings?”

“Yes, though that is to change soon. Princesses Jupiter and Mars will be queen when the time comes.”

“It seems so strange to me that magic is found more consistently in females.”

“I do not doubt it, given how little you have been exposed to the wider universe, but it is even stranger to me that all the great powers of your kingdom are men. Your Star Seeds are nearly as potent as a Sailor Crystal, which tend overwhelmingly to favor women.”

“I am afraid I do not know those terms.”

She smiled. “A discussion for a different time, perhaps. The lecture would be quite tedious after a while, and this is supposed to be a party.”

Zoisite sighed. “I am not much of one for parties.”

“Neither am I, but we have certain obligations to our stations.”

A charming grin slid onto his pretty face. “Well, it would truly be a shame to let said obligations return to the tedium they were before tonight.”

Mercury ducked her head bashfully. “It would, wouldn’t it?”


	11. Teacher: Nephrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's challenge gender roles and stereotypes with Jupiter and Nephrite!

Nephrite was greeted by a rather pleasant sight when he got to the training fields early the next morning. A tall young woman stood in the center, wearing a fitted white bodice with a green skirt and collar and pink ribbons. He recognized the woman as the princess of Jupiter, a member of the Moon Princess’s court, and thus one of the Sailor Senshi he still knew so little about. Her elemental affinity, at least, was betrayed by the lightning arcing around her as she all but danced her way through a series of forms he didn’t recognize.

“Good morning,” he greeted as she stopped. 

“Good morning,” she returned without looking.

Nephrite tilted his head and watched as she started the pattern again, moving slightly faster. “You fight like a dancer.”

“Thank you, I think.” She kept going as though he hadn’t spoken.

“I do not recognize the style.”

“I would imagine not,” Jupiter returned. “It’s Uranian. She taught me the last time she was here.”

“She?”

“Sailor Uranus.” She inhaled sharply through her nose before continuing. “Most of their powers are wind and air based, so incorporating my storms is a work in progress.”

He could see it, once he knew – the way the motions were reaching for the sky, meant to keep the person interacting with the air around them. His own powers stirred in response, raising a stiff wind in the otherwise still dome.

Jupiter stopped, finally, and faced him. “I’m assuming the wind was your doing.”

“Yes,” he admitted.

“You should be more careful. Like I said, I am still working on this, and that surprise nearly let loose my lightning.”

“My apologies. May I ask you something, though?”

“I suppose,” she replied, nonchalant, as she resumed her practice.

“Would you be willing to teach me?” he asked. “The poses, I mean. My powers seem to understand the rest.”

Jupiter visibly sized him up. “I am not sure how well it would work,” she said bluntly. “Uranian styles usually work best for people who are lean and fast.”

“Try me,” Nephrite challenged.

She gestured him forward. “Fine. We can go over some basic hand-to-hand. Then, if I think you can handle it, I will attempt to teach you.”

He shrugged off his jacked but paused at his shirt, wanting as much skin contact with his element as possible but not wanting to risk offending the lady. “Do you mind?” She shook her head, so he shucked that as well before shifting into a starting stance.

“Whenever you are ready, Lord Nephrite.”

Well. He’d wondered if she knew who he was, aside from Terran. Apparently, she did. “No magic, correct?”

“Right.”

He liked his chances. Jupiter was tall, and seemed far more solid than any woman he’d encountered before, but he was still taller and heavier, with a longer reach. As an added benefit, he wasn’t wearing heeled boots.

Nephrite lunged, remembering what she’d said about speed and thinking not many would be quick enough to dodge. He hadn’t reckoned on her superior reaction time and was shocked when she slipped down and out of his grip before he could properly take hold. She spun back with the same dancer’s grace he’d noted previously, sweeping low and coming up hard, shoulder to chest.

“Is that all?” she asked as he staggered back, winded.

He shook his head and reset his stance. His next foray was more cautious, testing feints and strikes she turned aside easily as he catalogued her habits and style.

She kept the majority of her attention on his arms, he saw, even as she relied primarily on her legs. A learned response, then, something she had developed in response to a regularly used tactic on the part of some trainer or other partner. He made as if to back off, all but inviting her to become more aggressive and press the advantage. 

His opponent didn’t immediately take the bait, frowning and circling warily. When he kept to the same, though, she ran forward, tensed to leap – and crashed into another leg that threw her off her feet, allowing him to yank her in fast and pin her against his chest.

“Well played,” Jupiter admitted as she caught her breath. “You are faster than you look.”

“Thank you, though I will admit my win was something of a fluke. I doubt such a trick would work again.”

“Probably not,” she agreed as Nephrite released her.

He smiled. “Do I pass your test, then?”

“I think so, provided you are willing to tell me how you did that in exchange.”

“That sounds like a deal.”

88888888

A week later, seeking another lesson, Nephrite found the practice yard strangely empty. Returning to the palace, he flagged down a passing servant and was informed that Princess Jupiter was in the kitchens.

Bemused, the general wound his way through the castle to the lower levels and found her in the middle of what appeared to be highly organized chaos as assorted staff members went in a thousand different directions, doing a million different things.

The lady herself was directing runners to bring her things as she beat a mysterious concoction in her arms. The pink apron she’d thrown on over her pale green gown was liberally spattered with assorted foodstuffs and, incongruously, she had a smudge of dirt on her nose.

A woman of her rank could easily have demanded anything she wished, yet there she was, doing it herself. The entire staff acted as though nothing unusual was even happening.

Nephrite was charmed beyond words. Jupiter had proven to be a formidable combatant and able teacher, and to suddenly be confronted with delicate femininity was something of a shock. The contradiction of the two, of her, was unlike anything he’d ever seen.

While generally affable, Nephrite had grown up in relative isolation and only felt close to a select handful of people. He’d never really sought more, content with how much he had gained already. Desiring someone of his own volition was a pleasant surprise.

“Will wonders never cease?” he said aloud, voice easily cutting through the chaos.

Jupiter’s narrowed eyes told him she was less than pleased with the intrusion. “No one is allowed in here unless they’re working,” she informed him.

Much like their first real meeting, she couldn’t be bothered to stop whatever it was she was doing for him. He enjoyed that nearly as much as her dual nature, knowing she would never fall all over him like the other ladies he’d known, and that if he wanted her attention it had to be earned and treasured because she would never tolerate a fool.

He shrugged and rolled up his sleeves. “Just tell me what to do.”

Clearly caught off guard, she frowned. “Really? You want to help in the kitchen?”

“I’ve never tried it before,” he said mildly, “but I am hardly opposed to giving it a shot.”

Studying him, she barked a few orders. One of the helpers approached holding another pink apron, looking away as though expecting trouble. He just took it with casual thanks and put it on, awaiting further instructions.

Jupiter dumped her mixture into a pan that had magically appeared by her elbow, which was promptly whisked away by yet another staff member. She joined him at a more secluded worktop in a far corner.

“Baking is a very precise science,” she said briskly, “but it also requires a certain amount of artistry. Any number of factors can affect your results, so to begin with, we’ll have you try something more forgiving.”

She handed him a recipe card and showed him what to do, step by step. He watched the cake batter take form under her hands and carefully mirrored her actions. 

The princess scraped her batter into one of the pans she’d prepared as he gingerly added the last ingredient to his and mixed it in. She snuck a spoon into his as he scooped it into the second pan and awaited her verdict. 

“Not bad,” she decided. “It could use more vanilla, and you added the butter a bit too soon, but for a first effort you did well enough.”

“Thank you.”

She spared him a grin as she returned to the center of the chaos. “Now get out of my kitchen. I have work to do.”

88888888

Nephrite spent the night shadowing Endymion, which kept him from eating with the others. When he returned to his rooms, however, a steaming plate was waiting for him, a slice of beautifully decorated cake on the side.

He opened the note with it and laughed out loud.

  
_ I made it better. Come back tomorrow and try again. _


	12. Fight: Jadeite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite and Mars do not get along.

Jadeite sought Mars out, as he so often did since their arrival on the moon. Her continued rebuffs did nothing to deter him.

_ Destiny _ , he’d decided the first time they’d met. He still couldn’t determine whether it would be for good or ill, only that whatever came, she was sure to be part of it.  _ Destiny _ . It was almost like the word, the best he could find in the many languages he knew, mocked him. 

She wasn’t with Serenity or the court, and when he’d tried to ask Venus, she’d only laughed and flirted until Kunzite, who was on duty with her, looked almost murderous. Finally, Princess Serenity took pity on him and sent him in the direction of the Shrine of Mars.

To accommodate the Senshi, who were so rarely able to return to their home worlds, the Moon Queen had ordered that shrines to each of the planetary gods be built near the prayer room dedicated to Selene, and a shrine to the Earth mother Gaia was being raised as well. It allowed visitors a place to worship and to remove themselves from the foreign culture for a time. Few dared venture into the shrines not meant for them. 

Jadeite, as usual, proved the exception to that rule. He slipped silently into the Martian shrine and lingered at the back to watch.

Lady Mars stood at the altar, conducting a ritual of some sort. She wore heavy robes like Mistress Cassandra’s, rather than a gown or her Senshi uniform, loose red and white that almost swallowed her up. He jolted a little when she clapped her hands and summoned a pillar of flame.

“You do not belong here,” she said coldly.

“I was only looking for you,” he returned.

She scoffed. “Did it never occur to you that I did not  _ want _ to be found?”

Jadeite studied her and shrugged as she faced him. “It did. I didn’t care.”

“Why are you here?” Mars demanded. “This is a sacred place. You should not intrude.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“I certainly cannot say the same,” she said hotly. “Leave.”

She wanted a fight, he knew, wanted them both to burn with anger until one walked away. He felt that truth rattling in his bones even as his gut clenched at the half-lie she’d spouted. 

“Why do you always push me away?”

She froze. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Lie. “You do. Tell the truth, and after, if you still want me to, I’ll leave.”

“What do you mean ‘if’?” Still lying. Still trying to fight.

“Tell the  _ truth _ ,” he insisted. A tendril of his power seeped into the words.

Mars’ eyes narrowed, and his magic crashed into an impenetrable wall. “Don’t try to toy with my mind,” she hissed as fire spilled out around her.

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately, honestly. “It was unintentional.”

“ _ Inexcusable _ .”

“Yes,” Jadeite admitted. “I know better than to slip, but it’s growing. Sometimes it acts of its own accord.”

They stared at each other across the empty space, Mars still defensive, Jadeite repentant. Slowly, her flames dropped off as she read the regret in his eyes.

“I have Seen you,” she said finally, answering his half-forgotten question.

“You’re a Seer?” he asked before remembering Hyperion saying as much so long ago.

“One of the strongest alive,” she replied. “I Saw you before we met, and I did not like what the vision showed. There are two paths, from what I can tell. One is good and happy, a fairy tale brought to life. The other is death, destruction, and pain.”

“So whatever you Saw is only a possibility. Did you ever consider that pushing me away is what makes your vision come true?”

“No. Now leave.”

“I will if you can tell me you honestly want me to.”

“I honestly want you to.”

The half-truth seared through his chest. “You do and you don’t. Which is it?”

“You do not get to decide if I am lying or not. Now get out before I lose my temper.”

“You hate that I can read you,” he goaded, ready for the fight she’d been wanting since he’d first appeared. “That’s the real reason you want me to go, not some vague vision you never actually explained.”

“Why do you think you can read me at all?” she challenged. “You don’t know me. You don’t know anything about me.”

His eyes sparked with heat. “I know when you lie. I always know when people are lying. Why don’t you stop lying to both of us, darling?”

“Don’t call me that,” she snarled.

“Tell me what you really want!” Jadeite commanded.

Mars sniffed derisively. “I already did.”

When she turned away, he grabbed her wrist to stop the attempted retreat. She moved to slap him away. He blocked the blow automatically, disappointed that she’d done something so clichéd, only to get kicked in the knee and punched in the gut simultaneously. He growled, about to return the favor, when instead he found himself pulling her close until she was plastered against him, and kissing her. 

The kiss was as wild and fiery as their arguments. She was clearly inexperienced, but that didn’t stop her from fighting him for dominance, pressing back as aggressively as he did. Jadeite lost himself in the embrace, knowing only that it was  _ right _ .

Abruptly, Mars pulled out of his grip, looking horrified. The expression quickly turned to anger, and she stomped viciously on his foot even as he reached out to kiss her again. She ran out of the shrine as he struggled to regain his balance.

Cursing, Jadeite made his limping way back to the Terran diplomats’ wing and the sitting room where he hoped to find Zoisite or Endymion. Neither was there, but Sailor Mercury and the Moon Princess were. 

Mercury shot up as she took in his limp and pained expression. She took most of his weight onto herself and eased him into the nearest seat.

“What happened?” Serenity asked.

A blue visor slid over the Senshi’s eyes as she replied for the injured general. “Mars broke six – no, seven – bones in his foot.”

“How did you know it was her?” Jadeite asked in bemusement as Mercury started mending the fractures with cool blue magic.

“Some of her power is still clinging to you,” she responded, gaze flicking to his swollen lips but kindly not remarking on it. The faint marks vanished along with the pain in his foot.

Serenity huffed. “That is not very friendly when we are trying to make peace.”

“Oh, it was my fault,” Jadeite said. “I riled her up.”

The blonde girl pouted. “Still, she should know better. She is going to be queen someday and needs to keep her temper under control.”

“Either way,” Mercury said, “you might want to consider not angering her further. Her wrath can grow quite terrible if pushed too far, and it is clear she is already losing her patience.”

He just nodded, thanked Mercury, said his goodbyes, and left to find Nephrite.

88888888

“What do you mean, are visions always accurate?”

Jadeite rolled his eyes at the older man. “I think the meaning was clear in the question, Neph. I’m still waiting on an answer.”

Nephrite sighed. “I get that. I’m not sure why you have a sudden interest in the Sight, though. It’s always been something you use when it’s convenient and ignore any other time.”

“Just answer the question.”

Realizing his younger brother wouldn’t be any more forthcoming, Nephrite huffed out a tired chuckle and took a seat, gesturing for the blond to do the same. “You know I don’t really have the Sight, as such, but everyone who uses it knows the basic principles, so I’ll tell you what I can. Basically, the different sources of the Sight cause different types of visions and influence the accuracy. I can’t pick what I See, for example. The stars do, and it’s usually a warning of something I have to get involved in to avoid a bad outcome. Fire reading tends to be similar, but it can be invoked where the starsong can’t. Dream visions, the sort of Sight that crops up the most, depends on the strength of the Seer and can either be entirely literal or more… I don’t know, interpretive? Symbolic?”

“What type of Sight does Mars have?”

Now the older general nodded, understanding where the question was coming from. The men had all noticed his rapidly escalating interest in the Martian Senshi, and he didn’t doubt the two had had yet another explosive argument brought on by Jadeite’s inability to let things be.

“I don’t know Sailor Mars very well, so I can’t comment much on her abilities. Everyone knows she’s a fire reader, and I’ve heard rumors that she has at least one other variety of the Sight. She’s supposed to be really good.”

“But that means her visions are changeable?”

He frowned. “Jadeite, there’s no such thing as a vision that can’t be changed. Visions are just a likely outcome, but we all have free will, so nothing is inevitable.”

Jadeite nodded, looking contemplative. “Thanks, Neph.”

He wandered off, leaving Nephrite sitting there, absolutely baffled.


	13. Choice: Endymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity and Endymion's relationship has potentially disastrous consequences.

When Kunzite and Venus were on guard duty, the royal couple always managed a little time relatively unobserved. It was partially due to their wish to give them privacy, and partially due to their own blossoming romance. Regardless, they didn’t waste their chance. 

Serenity led the way through the massive gardens to a little nook, enclosed by tall hedges and sweet flowers until it all but disappeared into the wall behind it. A delicate looking swing hung from a tree inside, and there was a nearly unobstructed view of the Earth. 

“We will not be able to avoid notice here for long,” Serenity whispered, “but I wanted you to see this.”

Endymion’s eyes caught on his home, appearing so near yet further than it had been his entire life. “It’s so beautiful.”

“This has always been one of my favorite places to hide from the rest of the world,” the princess told him. “The Senshi know, of course, but they let me be. They realize that I need to get away sometimes.”

He kissed her hand gently before glancing back up. “Is this what brought you to Earth?”

“Yes. Looking up at your world every time I was here, seeing how beautiful it was… I wanted, more than anything, to experience it for myself. Now I wonder if it was all meant to lead me to you.”

He turned sad eyes her way. “You know, if I thought it would be allowed, I would ask you to marry me so we could always be together.”

“I know.” She looked down at her lap as she took a seat on the swing. “Mother is aware of our relationship and has not forbidden it, so maybe there is a chance… Maybe.”

“Our people would never allow it. Terrans barely believe in your existence; they certainly won’t want their prince to marry a Lunarian. They want to use me to build alliances among our own kind.”

“My people are the same,” Serenity admitted. “I cannot tell you the number of times I have heard them say horrible things about the Earth, about you. I thought bringing you here would change things, but I am starting to think it is impossible.”

“Not for everyone,” he said, trying to console her. “Look at our guardians. They are learning to work together, to ignore old beliefs and move forward.”

She laughed. “Endymion, it is more than that. They are in love.”

“They – what?”

“Did you not know?”

“I knew Venus and Kunzite were dancing around each other, but I had no idea about the others. When did this happen?”

“It hasn’t, yet. They have not seen it themselves. Jupiter and Nephrite, Zoisite and Mercury, they are only friends if you ask them, and Mars and Jadeite always fight.”

“But you think it is more than that?”

“I know it is,” she corrected. “They love each other, or are heading that way, no matter what they say. Venus agrees. Whatever is happening between us, whatever fate is coming, there is a strong bond tying all of us together. I only wonder when they will realize it.”

“How did I not see this?” he asked, joining her on the swing. 

Serenity offered him a beatific smile. “Your focus has been elsewhere.”

He leaned in until their foreheads were pressed together. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“And I love you,” she whispered back. “Whatever comes, that will not change. I would choose these stolen moments with you over anything else, no matter how selfish that is. We were meant for this, and I cannot believe that is a bad thing, regardless of what anyone else thinks.”

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for them to kiss after that, closing the scant few centimeters between them for a gentle touch of lips. Despite the innocence of the gesture, Endymion had never felt closer to Serenity than he did in that moment, as though their very souls were pressing together.

The moment broke as Venus dashed into the little nook, looking utterly horrified.

88888888

“What did you do?!” Kunzite demanded, truly angry for the first time in years.

Endymion flinched away from the tone but did his best to stand firm despite it. “I have no idea what you mean, so I can hardly answer your question.”

The general’s eyes narrowed to slits as he prowled the prince’s rooms, where he had whisked them just after Venus’ interruption in the garden. “Did you not sense the magic the two of you were creating?”

“What magic?!”

“We all felt it, Prince Endymion. I would not be surprised if the entire kingdom did.”

Completely exasperated, Endymion tried again. “Felt  _ what _ ?!”

Kunzite studied his prince, slowly relaxing as he realized the younger man really had no clue what was going on. “You do not know.”

“I already said that,” he reminded dryly. 

The Shitennou sighed and tried again. “Did things feel the same as usual when you and the princess kissed?”

Endymion blinked, trying to understand the question. Kunzite only rarely discussed his involvement with the Moon Princess, and he certainly never asked about how it  _ felt _ . The one time it had come up, the general had been visibly uncomfortable. He honestly wasn’t sure how to respond. “I… suppose not? I can hardly speak for Serenity, but I felt closer to her than I had when we kissed before.”

“So you did not know what you were doing.”

“Kunzite, as far as I know, I was just kissing Serenity as I have done many times before. Would you please tell me what is going on?”

“You bonded,” he said bluntly.

“We – what? What does that mean?”

“I do not know much on the topic, so I cannot be clearer. I will tell you what little I have learned from Lady Venus, however.

“People with power, people like us, can bind ourselves to a chosen partner. The link is all but unbreakable and must be desired by both. It would appear that though you did not know what you had chosen, you and the princess have created such a bond between yourselves.”

“But you said it had to be a choice. How could I choose without knowing?” Endymion questioned, still lost.

Venus, charging into the room like she was going to battle, answered instead. “You fools just loved each other too much, it seems. You chose that even over the potential repercussions and in doing so created the bond. Really, this couldn’t have waited? You couldn’t let the people become more used to Terrans, or let Earth join the Alliance first? Did it have to be now?”

“What are you talking about?” the prince asked.

The blonde stood right before him, almost toe to toe. “You didn’t know, so I can excuse your role in this for the most part, but this has created a rather serious problem. Our people will not take kindly to the princess essentially marrying you.”

“MARRYING me?!”

She huffed out a breath. “Kunzite just told you the bond is almost impossible to break, Endymion. For us, it is as good as a marriage. Better, even. You might as well have eloped for all the repercussions we will be facing if this gets out. The queen will have a difficult time keeping it quiet and moving along the treaty rather faster than we had anticipated.”

“Faster? We were going to be allowed to join the Alliance?”

Venus scowled. “Of course you were. The queen loves her daughter more than anything, and she knew Serenity would only be happy if she could marry you. We never would have allowed you to come if we did not intend to accept the Earth, but we had to do things properly. It will be much harder now to move things along quickly so that we can openly announce your engagement, and it will almost certainly be met with heavy opposition.”

“I – I didn’t know.”

“I am aware of that,” she snapped. “Serenity, however, was, and though she did not consciously create the bond any more than you did, she knew that it was possible and should have been more careful. This will be a diplomatic nightmare.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Kunzite asked.

The Senshi dug both hands through her hair, looking exceedingly frustrated. “I am not sure. We will have to meet with the queen tonight and decide on an appropriate course of action, but at the least we need to do anything in our power to make you appear welcome in the courts. I will have to make sure we are seen together in public more often, in order to build the sense that your arrival is welcome and that the heirs are supportive. The others might have a difficult time with this, especially since Jadeite insists on antagonizing Mars. Her people will be difficult to convince already, and if they see her dislike that will only encourage them.”

The two men stared at each other over her head. “I’m sorry,” Endymion said awkwardly. “I didn’t know.”

She sighed. “I don’t blame you –  _ either  _ of you. It just makes things difficult. If I could only be her friend, I would be thrilled for you both, but my duties complicate things. I was supposed to keep her safe, and I didn’t prevent this.”

Stung, the prince pulled away. “I would never hurt her.”

“No, of course not. If you were that sort of person, the bond would have been impossible. I worry about what others will do, Endymion, not you.”

“Can you tell me more about this bond, at least?” he asked tentatively.

“I can give you some basics,” Venus replied, “but anything more detailed will have to wait. Can you feel her yet?”

“Feel her? How? She isn’t here.” He paused, reconsidered. “Wait. Is that…? She’s in her bedroom, I think. Has she been crying?”

“She has,” the blonde confirmed. “At a minimum, the bond makes it easy to find each other and know how you’re feeling. Eventually, given your respective powers, you should be able to talk to each other at a distance, enter each other’s minds, and more. It depends on how far you want it to go.”

He reached for the link tentatively, the way he would if he needed one of his Shitennou. In response, he got a surge of surprise and love, sweet as sugar. 

He wanted to ask a million more questions, but Venus got a faraway look in her eyes. “I have to go. The queen is waiting for me; the others are already there. Stay away from Serenity for at least a few days, please. Let us get ahead of this as much as possible.”

The prince frowned, not sure if he could handle the separation, but nodded in response. Kunzite did as well, silently telling her that he would enforce the Senshi’s wishes if needed. She dashed out the door, leaving him with his thoughts and the growing presence of his beloved in the back of his mind.


	14. Regardless: Jadeite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars and Jadeite finally reach one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, getting these two together is HARD.

“Stop walking away from me.”

After what happened with Serenity and Endymion, Venus had decreed that the Shitennou would be making more frequent public appearances with their Senshi counterparts. In most cases, this was not an issue. For Mars and Jadeite, it was.

“Learn to keep up,” she suggested, voice all but dripping acid.

He huffed, came up next to her, and quickly took her arm in his, knowing she couldn’t pull away without making it obvious. She did glare daggers at him, but that was so par for the course he hardly noticed.

“Now, my lady,” he said cheerfully, delighting in the way she bristled, “where are we going again?” He knew the answer, of course, but he enjoyed putting her through her paces.

Mars shot him another dirty look, but she knew she needed to play her part. They couldn’t risk the planets flat-out refusing Earth a place in the Silver Alliance, and her own warlike people would be looking for any excuse.

With a sigh, she relented, pasting on a pleasant expression. “I was asked to attend the dedication of a new temple, and to light its holy fire.”

Jadeite  _ hated _ the polite façade, but he was just as aware of the precarious situation. As such, he resisted the urge to antagonize her further and let the conversation stay civil. 

“I’m not too familiar with your people’s rites, being not particularly religious myself. It’s an honor to be asked to attend.”

She wanted so badly to say that she hadn’t asked and had in fact strongly protested when Venus deemed it necessary. “The real honor is being allowed to assist with the fire. We have never let an outsider take part before.”

They entered through a side door into what looked like a small office and were greeted by an old man. Jadeite assumed he would be the head priest after the temple’s official dedication.

He bowed deeply to Mars. “High Priestess,” he murmured respectfully.

She returned the gesture with an austere dignity. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“You are more than welcome here, your highness.”

“I know we discussed the ceremony previously, but I have asked Lord Jadeite to assist with the lighting of the fire.”

A flicker of surprise crossed the old priest’s face. “That is your right, my lady, though I have never heard of someone not of the temple touching the sacred flames.”

“He is the fire priest of his people,” she said briskly, “and I would honor the children of our sister planet.”

The priest bowed again and left, murmuring about a need to greet the worshippers beginning to assemble.

“High priestess?” Jadeite asked, fascinated.

Her attitude had returned since they were no longer in the public eye if the look she gave him was any indication, but she answered nonetheless. “I was dedicated to the temple before I was even born, and I have served it all these years.”

“I knew the royal children went to the temple, but I thought the heir was the exception.”

“I was not supposed to be the heir. The crown was meant for my eldest cousin, but when I was born, the Mars Crystal came to me. By our oldest laws, I am crown princess unless I choose to relinquish the claim and elect only to serve the king. Indeed, that is what most of my people hope I will do when I officially come of age.”

“Will you?”

“No. My cousin would be a good king, but I  _ am _ Mars. I will continue to serve the temple no matter what, but it is  _ my _ world and  _ my _ people. I can feel them with me all the time, and I will not relinquish the throne to someone who cannot say the same.”

She looked impossibly regal even in her plain robes, and Jadeite once again got that overwhelming sense that she was an integral part of his fate. He wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , to convey that to her, but he was interrupted by an acolyte knocking and saying they were ready to begin the ceremony.

88888888

Mars had already gone over the protocol with Jadeite before they departed, so at least he was confident he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself. Three acolytes laid out a massive bonfire, sprinkling the wood with blessed oil before stepping aside. The princess took up her position, with the prepared logs between her and the audience.

“Fire is creator and destroyer, life and death. The wood used here is meeting its final end, and in so doing, magic rises. Thus is born the sacred flames.”

She and Jadeite lifted their arms. She would call forth her fire first, and would hold it suspended over its bed as he summoned his, with both setting the bonfire alight at once. 

Or so it had been planned.

Mars’ flames came at her call, but hers weren’t the only ones. The general’s came as well, twisting around hers in a near-hypnotic spiral. He could feel it drawing on his power, but he was not the one in command.

“Soul-fire,” one observer gasped. Jadeite heard it repeated through the vast room.

The princess’s eyes, clearly alarmed, flicked to his, then down, silently telling him to carry on with their task. Pulling his magic back under his control, Jadeite joined Mars in lowering the flames to their resting place.

“Death and life as one,” he said, low and clear. “The sacred fire is lit.”

88888888

“What was  _ that _ ?” Jadeite demanded when they were safely back in the palace.

“I need to return to my duties.”

He caught her shoulder and wrenched her back around, ignoring her snarl. “No, you  _ need _ to tell me what just happened.”

She directed another angry glare his way but relented. “It was soul-fire. It can happen when two people are meant to play an important role in each other’s destinies.”

“What sort of role?”

She frowned and looked away. “It’s seen most often with lovers, though that is obviously not the case here.”

“Obviously?” he repeated angrily.

“I feel nothing for you, so yes,  _ obviously _ .”

It was Jadeite’s turn to snarl. “Stop  _ lying _ . You are so concerned by your vision, you are letting it control you. Fire-sight shows a future you can  _ change _ . Do you really believe I would pursue a dark path? That I would choose destruction and death?”

He was completely floored when she actually responded. “No, of course I don’t! I don’t think you’re capable of that kind of malice, but that just worries me more. There is no reason I can See that your path should turn that way.”

“Whatever is coming, I can make my own choices. I’ve known you were my destiny since we met. That feeling has only grown stronger the more time I spent with you.” She tried to draw away and respond, but he ruthlessly cut her off. “But who cares? Destiny, visions, all of that, none of it matters. I care about the stubborn woman who’s totally devoted to her people, who does things she’d rather not out of love for her princess. I care about the warrior who’s also a priestess. And  _ none _ of that comes from some grand cosmic fate dictating what will happen.”

Mars looked away. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Every word I just said was completely true.”

She faced him again, wanting to be angry, but he saw right through that to her fear. Whatever she saw in return had her pull free and run, and for once, he didn’t give chase.

88888888

Mars found him in her shrine later, quietly watching the sacred fire there. It immediately made her think of the one they’d made together only a few hours before. 

She waited for him to say something. He always did; it was like he couldn’t bear silence. What she got was a considering look before she was once again left staring at his back. She felt her temper rising, well aware he was deliberately forcing her to speak up, but she bit it back.

“Every time I looked to my own future,” she said in brittle, halting words, “all I Saw was Serenity. I thought I was destined only to serve.”

Jadeite turned her way again and stayed there, but still he said nothing. He’d already told her what he’d needed to say, and that was all he would offer until she’d done the same.

“Then I met you and you just kept showing up with two completely different paths and no indication of which would come to be or how. I do not like uncertainty. I prefer to know, for good or ill, and you just do not fit.”

Still he didn’t respond, and his face kept his reaction to her words a mystery. She reached out with her senses, but he was closed off to casual searches and she couldn’t, wouldn’t, trespass in his mind, especially after how mad she’d been when he’d inadvertently used his power on her. 

Finally, she admitted, “I didn’t want to care about you.”

“But you do,” he said, utterly certain.

Mars’ eyes squeezed shut as she nodded. “Gods help me, I do.”

Jadeite approached her, and slowly, his normal Cheshire cat grin slid back into place. “There, now, darling, was that so hard?”

Her gaze snapped up to his and she growled. “I  _ despise _ you.”

He hummed as he considered. “You know, I don’t think you do. Shall we find out?”

Before she could demand an explanation, he hauled her into his arms and kissed her. If their first kiss had been a scorcher, this one was the bonfire they’d created together. She pressed up into him unthinkingly, pouring in just as much heat, needing him more than her next breath.

He pulled back just a bit. “I chose,” he whispered against her lips. “What about you? Do you want this?”

Mars had lived by her visions all her life, had believed her choice to guard Serenity was the only one she needed to make. She hadn’t really considered anything else.

“Regardless of destiny,” she told him quietly, finally letting go, “I choose this."


	15. Seduction: Kunzite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really does try to respect propriety and be courteous to Venus.

Kunzite was fairly certain the gods were punishing him for something. He didn’t know what it might be, but it must have been heinous.

Everyone was working feverishly to smooth the Earth’s path to the Silver Alliance, a task made even more daunting when Jadeite and Mars further complicated it. Jadeite had worn his usual unrepentant smirk when they broke the news that they had bonded as well. Mars had tried for haughty indifference, but the attempt had been promptly ruined by the other women squealing in glee as she flushed with embarrassment. 

It made sense, given that it had been Venus’ decision and that they were of similar rank, that they would be doing the bulk of the public work, aided by Venus’ ability to share her love around. That did not make the situation any less uncomfortable.

The eldest general was, on the whole, a solitary creature. He had always felt that his time was better spent accomplishing tasks others could not, and that there were any number of people in the Golden Court who could handle interpersonal concerns with far greater efficiency and pleasure. Being trotted out to countless public relations setups like a show pony was torturous.

That suffering was heightened by one other factor – Venus herself. She was an amazing person, and Kunzite was not afraid to admit that he quite admired her decisive leadership and her skills as a warrior. That said, the confounded woman would not stop  _ flirting _ . With him, with her assistants, with courtiers – anyone was fair game. Old, young, man, woman, whoever caught her eye. Then the little minx would give him an appraising look from under her eyelashes as though she was grading her performance based on his reactions.

It was utterly maddening.

Kunzite had come to terms with what he felt for the blonde goddess, and on a good day he thought she probably felt the same, but he continued to hold her at the same polite distance he always had, not wanting to risk a misunderstanding. The entire affair was complicated enough without him adding any additional dilemmas.

They were in his office discussing their next appointment, but they’d said what was needed on the subject, and Venus’ attention wandered.

“I think we have covered everything of importance,” Kunzite said, rising. “Would you like me to escort you out?”

Rather than responding immediately, she studied him through lowered lashes. The move immediately set him on edge, having seen it many times shortly before things became very difficult for him. “Do you not like me?” she asked rather incongruously, in a tone so crushed he almost thought the walls would weep in sympathy.

“Do I – what?” 

“You’re always in such a hurry to get rid of me. Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” he blurted – too fast, too much emotion. He took a breath to center himself, then tried again. “No, of course not. I am simply attempting to be mindful of propriety.”

Her response was a much-too-pretty pout. “Oh, propriety. That’s no fun at all.”

Venus as a seductress always unsettled him, and being confronted with that behavior so soon after what he suspected was feigned sadness left him off balance. “I do not know what you want from me,” he admitted.

Her mood changed again, giving way to the calculating seriousness he knew ran deeper than she wanted people to realize. “I think you know more than you’re willing to admit,” she observed coolly.

Before he could muster any sort of sensible response, she flounced out of the room, skirts swirling behind her.

88888888

Endymion had to say his name several times before Kunzite realized he was talking.

“Are you all right, Kunzite?” the prince asked, concerned. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so out of sorts.”

The general studied the younger man, wondering if he should or even could share his thoughts. Ultimately he decided against it, not wanting to cause further trouble. “I am merely weary due to all the events I have been required to attend,” he said semi-truthfully. “It is nothing you need to worry about.”

“If you’re that stressed, Nephrite could take this round,” Endymion offered. 

“No,” he said immediately, startling the other man. As much as Venus’ odd behavior discomfited him, he would not deny himself the pleasure of her company, nor was he willing to let her think her questions had driven him away. “That will not be necessary.”

“If you’re sure…” the prince said, frowning.

“I am.” He got to his feet, exchanging his uniform for the appropriate formal regalia in the blink of an eye. “Zoisite is on duty this evening if you decide to go out. Please make sure you are accompanied at all times.”

“I will,” Endymion promised, knowing things were precarious enough that his desire for time alone with Princess Serenity would have to wait. Zoisite at least was not a cruel chaperone.

Kunzite thought of simply teleporting to the designated meeting place, but he found he needed those quiet minutes to set his mind in order and to fortify his ever-weakening resistance for his beautiful counterpart. He had known from their first meeting that she had an uncanny ability to get under his skin, but he’d thought it would pass as he grew more accustomed to her presence. Instead, he found that she became ever more skilled, and he worried about what would happen when she inevitably pushed him too far. 

The smile Venus sent him as he approached was absolutely dazzling, and he felt another precious layer of reserve slough off in response. He feared she would break through far too soon. 

“A garden party should put you close to enough of the nobility for us to ease off,” Venus said lightly. Her face turned mischievous. “I’m sure you’ll be sorry to see the end of this, since it will mean spending less time with me.”

Kunzite frowned, not sure how to respond. “Of course your presence will always be most welcome, Lady Venus.”

Her expression shifted to what could only be described as a self-satisfied smirk. “Oh, I do  _ so _ like to hear that.”

He cleared his throat. “Shall we depart, then?”

Venus gathered up the skirts of her gauzy gold dress with one hand and laid the other on his arm. “We shall indeed.”

88888888

The party had been utter torment. Venus was flirting again, but she seemed to have decided on something Kunzite was unaware of, because all of her attention and flirtation was focused on him, to the point the other guests were clearly noticing it. One Venusian lord even advised him while she was distracted to let her have her way before she had to play dirty. He wasn’t entirely sure how to take that.

Their return to the palace was once again filled with her chatter and his reticence, which she gave no indication of noticing. Meanwhile, all his attention was on his ever-thinning mental armor, attempting to reinforce the walls she was so casually tearing down.

He led her back to his office so they could discuss their results and decide what further actions, if any, to take. After pulling back her chair for her, he took his own seat and waited.

Venus only sat for a moment before getting to her feet again and circling his desk. He turned to face her.

“Is something wrong?” he inquired solicitously.

“Yes,” she said firmly. “I have been trying to get your attention since we met, but it doesn’t seem to be working. I don’t know how much clearer I can be.”

“I would not want to do anything untoward,” he said, averting his eyes. “You are a warrior and a princess, and it would not do to offer insult.”

Venus scoffed. “I am more insulted that you  _ haven’t _ done anything, to be honest.”

He could feel his last threads of restraint snapping, and he tried desperately to hold them together. Before he even had a chance of regaining some semblance of control, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and hauled him into a searing kiss.

It was everything Kunzite had been trying not to want, and the stoicism he’d relied on for so long finally failed him. Unthinking, he shot to his feet and pulled Venus with him until he was holding her up, pinning her to the wall and practically ravishing her mouth. She made a pleased sound as she returned the favor. 

The pair did not leave his office for rather a long time after that.


	16. Together: Nephrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some bumps in the road, but Jupiter and Nephrite find each other.

“Nephrite, your element is air, right?” Jupiter asked. She pressed on after seeing his puzzled nod. “Great. Let’s go.”

“Go? Where? What are we doing?”

“You wanted me to train you,” she said briskly. “Now we’re moving on to practical applications. Kunzite already cleared it.”

“What is ‘it’, exactly?”

She smiled a dangerous little smile. “Sky pirates.”

88888888

“I thought Sailor Venus handled any issues on her homeworld.”

“For the most part, yes, but when we have interplanetary issues, we hand the problem over to one of the others to keep things impartial. Since the attacks are being carried out by a rogue gang of Uranians, Venus and Uranus would be inclined to take sides.”

“I know Uranians tend to have air magic, but sky pirates?”

Jupiter glanced up from the transporter she was programming and smirked. The world blurred around them, revealing a stunning panoramic over the clouds. The magical atmosphere glittered not too far overhead, and the ground under them seemed to be moving.   
  


“Even with our technology and magic, Venus’ surface is uninhabitable. All of the cities are on massive airships that fly above the clouds, which are made up of sulfuric acid. Our records say Venus used to be like Earth, but the oceans evaporated as the planet grew too hot.”

“Do the other planets have anything like it?”

“Jupiter would, but we were able to create giant plants that can survive in the artificial atmosphere and grow large enough that your homeland would not even cover one. Magic is used to regulate the pressure enough to do the rest. It’s similar to the outer planets that way, though Uranus has sky cities like these while Neptune managed to cover their planet in ocean. Saturn copied our trees.”

“I wouldn’t believe this if I wasn’t seeing it.”

“The Earth is the birthplace of all our peoples,” Jupiter told him. “Everything else had to be created by humans.”

Nephrite was absolutely stunned. “I had no idea.”

She laughed. “It’s not common knowledge, even for us, but the rest of this discussion will have to wait until later. Our ride’s here.” A sky speeder, a quick two-person vehicle used in various Venusian racing events, pulled itself up next to them. She leapt into the pilot’s seat as she spoke. “I’ll have to pilot, since you’ve never driven one of these before. That means the pirates are your job.”

“What should I do?”

“That depends on what they do, doesn’t it? You’ll have to figure it out.”

Jupiter switched the speeder to manual and only waited long enough for Nephrite to get in before taking off. They were soaring over the clouds in seconds at a pace far faster than he’d ever experienced. He was intensely grateful that his powers seemed to prevent airsickness.

“We’re closing in on the pirates’ target, according to Mercury’s intelligence. Keep your eyes open. I’m putting us in stealth mode.”

Nephrite spotted their quarry only a few minutes later. “Your pirates seem… less capable than I would have expected.”

The gang, four men and three women, all with white or blond hair and green eyes, were very loud and completely lacking in subtlety as they magically lifted the roof off of the cabin of the luxury cruiser they had intercepted. One of the men was strutting back and forth in front of the guests they’d captured with the aircraft, monologuing dramatically. The general stilled the air between their crafts enough to listen in.

“With your jewels and cargo,” the man boasted, “we’ll be able to buy weapons to end the hateful Silver Alliance. Our people will rule as we were always meant to!”

“What is he talking about?” Nephrite whispered.

Jupiter scoffed. “The planets were all at war before Queen Serenity brought peace to our solar system. Some fringe groups preferred the endless war and want to go back to it, even though we were all a single people once.” She shook her head. “Sailor Uranus lost her mother to the war. She won’t be the supporter they’ve deluded themselves into thinking she is.”

“What should we do?”

“They won’t hurt anyone here. Our laws are absolute on what happens in that case, and a Senshi’s supposed support wouldn’t be able to protect them. Once they separate from the civilian ship, we follow and take them down.”

“How?”

“Like I said, you’ll need to figure it out. I’ll be busy flying.”

The pirates only lingered for a few minutes, proving they weren’t  _ completely _ brainless, and the way they moved out quickly suggested the same. He knew the man he’d heard didn’t possess any such sense, so he clearly had a more intelligent underling serving as pilot. Their airship shimmered out of visibility just as the speeder had, but he could sense the movements of the air they displaced to tell him where they were. A glance at his partner proved she was not fooled either, and they followed the pirates away.

Once they were far enough out that there was no risk to the civilians behind them, Nephrite commanded the air to thicken, slowing the other ship significantly while they were unhindered. Jupiter pulled them up next to the pirates and Nephrite got to work.

The general leapt across to the larger craft, startling its crew as he landed in the middle of its deck. He went on the offensive immediately, capitalizing on their confusion. The fighting forms Jupiter had taught him came in handy, creating a powerful gale under his control with the center totally calm. 

The pirates were thrown to the deck almost instantaneously, struggling to anchor themselves against hurricane-force winds on the smooth sides since, of course, their ship was not made of coarse planks as Terran watercrafts were. When they were all downed, Nephrite let go of the storm and turned the air around them heavy, pinning the miscreants in place.

Jupiter chuckled behind him as she jumped aboard as well. “Not bad. A bit theatrical, perhaps, but not bad.”

“If you wanted less theatrics, you could have helped.”

She smirked. “That would hardly test your skills.”

The general rolled his eyes genially. “You could have done this on your own and just wanted to see if I was worth teaching, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” she said.

“There are easier ways to get my attention,” he chided with a playful hint to his voice.

She blushed, much to his surprise, and immediately turned her attention to securing the pirates and calling the Venusian police to collect the stolen goods. He puzzled over it as she flew the illegal craft back to the city, towing their little speeder behind them.

88888888

Nephrite went looking for Jupiter a few days later.

He’d thought long and hard about what to do when that flush had revealed that the Jovian princess might share his feelings instead of considering him an acquaintance or, at best, a friend. Even with the others pairing up, he’d never considered it likely. Provided with evidence that he might have been wrong, he had to decide whether or not to pursue a possible relationship.

He wanted to try.

Jupiter wasn’t on duty and wasn’t relaxing with the other Senshi. She wasn’t in the training yard or the kitchens. In fact, she didn’t seem to be in any part of the palace where they’d previously crossed paths, which forced him to conclude she’d either been called back to her homeworld, or she was avoiding him.

A quick chat with Sailor Mercury told him she was still on the Moon – she hadn’t used a transporter and he knew from experience that her teleportation was limited to her line of sight. So she was in fact there and almost certainly avoiding him.

He tried asking the servants, like he had when he found her baking in the kitchens, but they all claimed not to know. It was utter nonsense, of course, since servants could be relied on to know the most recent gossip, but they had been asked to keep it to themselves for whatever reason. The attempts did, however, remind him of something he’d seen that day.

There had been dirt on her nose, and he’d checked the gardens already, but it occurred to him that Jupiter had powerful plant magic and might prefer to exercise it with functional ones rather than ornaments. Certainly a kitchen garden would benefit more from her presence.

Nephrite returned to the massive kitchens and discreetly observed its going-ons until he saw a boy enter with a basket of vegetables. He headed out that door and found a near-endless walled vegetable garden, with a gate to an adjoining orchard. As anticipated, Jupiter was kneeling in what looked like a patch of young strawberry plants. Despite being amidst the greenery, she was not working. Instead, she was staring up at the Earth, and the sun beyond it.

She looked like a work of art. Rather than a gown or her uniform, as he’d always seen her before, she had on what he would have described as a jade green Grecian style chiton if they’d been on Earth. Its folds fell only a little further down her thighs than her uniform skirt, pooling in her lap. The sunlight shot her auburn hair through with flaming red and flattered her pale skin. Her strong features, set in a mask of quiet contemplation, completed her near statuesque look, and had he seen such a carving for sale he would have been moved to purchase it immediately. 

“You were avoiding me,” he observed quietly.

Jupiter met his gaze unflinchingly. “I was,” she agreed. “It doesn’t seem to have worked.”

“Not really.” He sat in the dirt next to her. “Can we talk about what happened?”

She sighed but again made steady eye contact. “Your comment caught me off guard and I overreacted, even though I know you were just joking.”

He blinked once, twice. “I wasn’t, though. Not entirely. I thought you would only ever see me as a friend, Jupiter. I never suspected you might feel the same way.”

Uncertainty flickered across her face for the first time, bullying her brave mask away. “You… You have feelings for me?”

“I think I always have,” Nephrite said honestly. 

Jupiter reached out and curled her hand around the back of his neck, slowly using that bit of contact to pull herself closer while giving him plenty of time to back away if he so chose. He moved not at all, but met her in a first gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't like this chapter.


	17. Partner: Zoisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite can't take the stress of not knowing how Mercury feels anymore.

“It seems our people are more willing to accept you than we had anticipated,” Mercury stated some weeks later.

Zoisite glanced up from the game laid out between them. The months since their first meeting had been filled with such days, barring their occasional return to their respective homes for various tasks. They had discovered a shared love of logic puzzles and games of strategy and often chose to occupy themselves with such activities if neither of them was needed elsewhere. 

“I can only be grateful for that,” Zoisite observed quietly. “My brothers would be devastated if we were forced out, especially now that they know their love is returned.”

The Senshi nodded her agreement. “The same could be said for the other girls. Serenity especially would be inconsolable.”

“When do you expect their engagements to be made public?”

“For the prince and princess, I am unsure. I know the queen will announce that they are officially courting at tonight’s ball, but a formal betrothal will have to wait until an appropriate amount of time has passed. Once the courtship is declared, though, the others may act as they will. As their worlds’ indisputable heirs, no one can openly deny their decisions, though I am sure some will try.”

He hummed in understanding as he finally moved a piece. The game was Martian, and thus unfamiliar to him, but he was determined to at least make a decent showing now that he grasped the basic concept. When he looked up, she smiled faintly. 

“I made a terrible blunder, didn’t I?” he asked with a sigh.

“Perhaps a small one,” Mercury replied as she took his piece, ending the game. “Would you prefer to do something else?”

“I am, as ever, at your service.”

She got to her feet as her gown faded into her uniform with a thought. “In that case, I have a project you might be able to assist me with.”

“Indeed?” He rose as well, suddenly and intensely curious. “Lead on, my lady.”

88888888

“I know you have no experience with our technology, but I need an extra pair of hands.”

Zoisite gaped at the room they’d just entered. The vast space was wall-to-wall computers, with other machines he could only guess the purpose of scattered throughout. A work table in the center was decked out with magnifying lamps, miniaturized tools, and piles of assorted parts and chips, all far smaller than he would have thought possible even after the incredible things he’d seen thus far.

“What exactly are you working on?” he asked, carefully skirting a moving gear that nearly caught his uniform slacks. Mercury’s change of clothing suddenly made far more sense. 

“My personal computer is too large and inefficient for field use. I am in the process of constructing a custom model, but it is a delicate process, and one that cannot be handled by a single person. Building and installing the transceiver needed for it to work with my visor and the Senshi’s communicators alone will take several days’ work even with assistance.”

Zoisite nodded. “I would be happy to help, of course, but would it not be more prudent to enlist a trained assistant? I know nothing of such work, let alone something so specialized.”

She blinked at him through her visor, which seemed thicker than he’d previously seen and appeared to be doubling as safety glasses. “There are no trained assistants for this, at least not here. I built everything in this room myself, and the small handful of scientists who can work at this level are all quite occupied with tasks of their own.” She handed him a pair of goggles. “You are the only person I know who shows any aptitude for mechanical engineering, and learning about our technology is part of the reason you came here. I will train you, and you can assist me, solving both problems.”

He slid the protective glasses on and joined her at the table as she explained the task. Even with his limited understanding of the subject, it seemed clear that the project she had planned was almost insanely ambitious, far beyond anything currently used in the Alliance. Mercury was very patient as she went over the names and functions of everything she had prepared, guiding him through a few basic steps as she worked on something she said would eventually be a holographic projector thirty times smaller than anything in existence. 

Four hours later, Zoisite’s powers were no longer able to withstand the constant struggle against eye strain and tiny nicks and burns. He set the circuit board he was so laboriously building aside, leaned against a nearby wall, and shut his eyes.

“I believe I am abusing your generous nature.”

He smiled and shook his head, eyes still closed. “Not at all; this is endlessly fascinating. I am only tired. My eyes are not accustomed to working on such a scale.”

Mercury set her own work down as her visor vanished. “That is understandable, and something I should have considered. I apologize. Perhaps it should be your turn to teach me?”

A lightning grin crossed his too-pretty face. “Perhaps. Do you know how to play piano?”

88888888

Mercury was atypically hesitant as she slid onto the piano’s narrow bench, and she couldn’t help the way she flinched as Zoisite joined her. Thankfully, he seemed not to notice.

“I am glad your experience with your harp has already taught you to read music,” he said briskly. “I would not want to anger my eyes further with endless black notes on white pages.”

The blue-haired girl only nodded in response, watching as he shuffled through what she would have called children’s music for its simplicity before finally setting a piece on the stand. She tried to swallow down her uncertainty as he arranged her fingers on the keys, strangely unwilling to tell him that while she did not play the piano, she did at least know that much. 

The young general guided her through a couple of very simple tunes, though given their unfamiliarity she had to assume they were Terran. Perhaps sensing that she was done for the day, Zoisite then took the length of the keyboard and began to play an intense, haunting piece she had never heard before. She was content to simply listen as he coaxed complex harmonies from the instrument, almost as though he was using the music to weave a spell. 

The piece ended entirely too soon, and she reluctantly got to her feet after checking the time. “That was lovely, but I need to go prepare for the ball.”

“Shall I escort you again tonight?”

Mercury grimaced. “I wish you could,” she admitted, “but my father has sent a potential suitor. I am required to accompany him this evening.”

Zoisite barely suppressed a frown of his own. Instead, he walked her to the princesses’ wing and bowed before teleporting himself to the guest quarters. 

With the announcement of Endymion and Serenity’s courtship, Mercury had told him the other princesses would be free to pursue their own romances. He thought of the small box hidden in the subspace pocket Mercury had so kindly helped him construct and sighed. Whether or not that freedom came, it was possible she would not care. Yes, his observations suggested that he was the only man she’d shown an interest in, but that hardly meant she would want anything so serious as marriage when he hadn’t even been able to bring himself to hint at a future together.

88888888

The ball was a celebration of the announcement that the Earth would be joining the Silver Alliance, furthered by the public reveal that the prince and princess were courting. Most were in favor of the match simply because it made their beloved princess happy, and those who were less impressed were still gracious about it. The few who openly disapproved were at least glad the conclusion of the negotiations meant the Terran delegation would shrink to a single ambassador and their staff, as the prince and his generals would need to return to their own world and would be unable to spend much time on the Moon.

All the while, Zoisite was remembering his hatred of appearing at events unaccompanied, particularly with Terran rank confirmed by the Alliance. His youth and looks, paired with his title, ensured a steady flow of ladies wanting a powerful husband. The Earth was still seen as inherently less, but all of the desirable men of other planets were either taken or confirmed scoundrels. Royalty, even minor Terran royalty, was a potent lure. 

To compound his unhappiness, every revolution through the ballroom gave him a clear view of Mercury and her escort. The blue-haired princess wore her typical cool mask, but there were enough minute cues in body language and facial expression that one who knew her would immediately realize she was not enjoying her companion’s presence. Certainly Lady Jupiter noticed the same as she strode up to him when the music ended, seamlessly cutting off his next would-be dance partner. 

“Lord Zoisite, Lord Kunzite asked me to inform you that he will continue to guard the prince tonight, so you need not go on duty,” she stated loudly. He blinked at her, bemused by the deception, as she whispered to him while she brushed by. “Go cut in already. You both look absolutely miserable.”

Zoisite smiled his thanks and obeyed, threading his way through the crowded dance floor to where he estimated he would be able to intercept Mercury and her unwanted partner. 

“Would you be willing to spare the princess for a dance or two, my lord?” he asked formally, knowing it would be highly impolitic for him to refuse one of the guests of honor.

The other man, older, taller, and clearly Mercurian, nodded in response, bowed to his princess, and melted into the crowd. Zoisite offered Mercury his hand. 

“I appreciate the rescue,” she said quietly. 

“I do it gladly. Tell me, though, why did you need to be saved?”

The woman sighed tiredly. “I wish I knew. On a logical level, Lord Alesandro and I would be rather well suited.”

“But?”

“I am not sure I can explain. Maybe we are too much alike, though I hope I do not seem as cold to others as he does to me.”

“My dear lady, despite your element, ‘cold’ is not a word I would use to describe you.”

Mercury flushed beet red. “Th-thank you. Still, Lord Alesandro is a good man. He would be a smart match and a strong king.”

“Marriage should not be about smart matches and leadership qualities,” the general observed. “It should be about what you want. Is he what you want?”

Her flush, if possible, deepened. “N-no, and usually that would be enough. The problem is that I must also consider my people. My duties keep me away far too often, and my world will need someone who can rule in my absence.”

Zoisite shook his head. “Communication between the worlds is instantaneous, and the availability of transporters means you can return to Mercury quickly if any problems arise. Establish a trusted council, if one does not already exist, and let them handle any day-to-day concerns. That will eliminate the need for a spouse to take care of matters for you.”

Mercury managed a weak smile. “You make it sound so simple.”

“Simple? Goodness no. Finding people suited to the task is no small feat, and the amount of trust and cooperation required to be an effective unit is a battle in its own right. It took months for me to be comfortable leaving my council in charge for even a few days while I was away, and I still hesitate to be out of effective range for any length of time. Delegation, however, is required if I am to keep up with all of my allotted work.”

The pair glided to a slow stop as the music ended, unknowingly keeping their hands linked. Mercury glanced around the room to locate her erstwhile partner, only to discover he was in a much more comfortable discussion with a young Jovian lady near the balcony doors. They made eye contact briefly, and he dipped his head in a courteous nod before returning his attention to the animated redhead so clearly enjoying his company. 

“Princess!” a new voice exclaimed loudly not far from her ear. “If you are not currently dancing with this gentleman, perhaps I can steal you away from the cad! Surely that will be more agreeable for you!”

“Excuse me?” Zoisite said icily. 

She turned to face the newcomer. He was a Martian, she knew, one of Mars’ younger cousins. As a member of the royal family, he had a reputation for taking what he wanted and had on their few encounters come across as very convinced of his own self-importance. He also had proven a very difficult irritant to dissuade.

“Lord Corban,” she said coolly. “How lovely to see you again.”

“Come, my little ice queen,” he said in what he believed was a cajoling tone. “Spare this poor man a dance before you freeze his heart.”

Mercury gritted her teeth. She had been forced to endure similar comments every time the two of them had been at the same event, and she was simply unwilling to tolerate another after having an already wearisome evening. 

“Lord Corban, that is enough. You are being rude to one of our honored guests.”

He blinked at Zoisite as though he’d forgotten the general was there. “Oh, he won’t mind! It must be hard for him to deal with our rules after living in a lawless place all his life.”

Zoisite cut in before the miscreant could bury himself any deeper. “My lord, I do believe your cousin the princess is in need of support. It seems someone is attempting to interfere with her enjoyment of the party, and I am sure she would appreciate a rescue.”

Always glad for a chance to ingratiate himself to his future monarch and utterly unaware of how unwelcome his attempt would be, Corban immediately took himself off to save his cousin from her fiancé’s advances. Mercury and Zoisite took a moment’s cruel pleasure in enjoying how clear the fiery princess made her anger to the fool. 

“Thank you,” Mercury said as she turned to her partner. “He has been an insufferable fool from the moment I met him. I am glad to finally have someone I actually care for to spend tonight with instead.”

They both froze, Mercury in shock that she had said something so bold and Zoisite absolutely flabbergasted at having received a longed-for hint of possible deeper feelings. 

He took a deep breath before speaking. “My lady, I do not think my heart could handle a misunderstanding, so I must ask you to be entirely truthful: Do you care for me as more than a friend? What am I to you?”

The princess’s face was flaming scarlet and she averted her gaze to her shoes as though they held the answer to all of the universe’s great questions. “I thought you already knew how I felt about you.”

“I am afraid that while I grasp others’ logic quite well, feelings have always eluded my understanding. Please, Mercury.”

Hesitantly, she lifted her eyes and said, “The others are not the only ones who would be devastated if you left. I do not know how I would handle knowing I would not see you again. I… I have never felt like this before, but I think – I know – I am in love with you.”

If she had been shocked by her own bold words, what happened next completely blew her away. The general dropped to his knees without hesitation, drawing a small box from the air and presenting it to her. 

“Given a choice, you would never have to believe you will not see me again. Marry me, Mercury. I have never wanted anything more.”

She could feel dozens of eyes on them, if not more, but for the first time in her life that did not make her uncomfortable. Their stares meant nothing when he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in existence. Her hands were trembling as she reached for the box he was offering, but she had never been surer of a decision.

“Yes,” Mercury whispered as she opened the box and saw the ring there, a single sapphire teardrop on a plain silver band. Louder, more confident, she said it again: “Yes!”

The other Senshi might have catcalled and cheered to an almost inappropriate degree, but she barely realized. She was kissing the man who loved her for the first time, they would be married, and that was the only thing that mattered.


	18. Challenge: Endymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's facing opposition at home, but there's a new power stirring.

It seemed like nothing Endymion did could go right anymore. 

Since returning home after the announcement that he was courting the Moon Princess, the prince was facing unprecedented opposition for practically any move he made as he worked through the exhausting business of preparing to take his place on the throne. His ideas, he was told, were juvenile, his principles were na ïve, and he wasn’t ready. 

To be fair, he really hadn’t thought he would be able to easily take up the crown. He had seen over the years how much time and effort his parents sank into ruling, how grueling it could be and how much they had to struggle to unite the people in their efforts. He’d expected long hours and a certain amount of opposition from the older, more traditional members of the court. He’d known many of them would object to his disdaining their daughters as a possible queen in order to pursue someone  _ other _ . 

He had not, however, expected resistance from his own parents. 

Tarin and Rose did not outright reject his choice of bride, knowing it would only serve to cement his resolve.They also couldn’t risk offending Queen Serenity so soon after being allowed to join the Silver Alliance as they had wanted for years by declaring her adored daughter unfit to marry him. Instead, they had apparently decided to go the more traditional route and arrange a political marriage for him themselves. 

“Endymion, this is Lady Beryl. She will be a good queen and a fine wife.”

Endymion wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he was unexpectedly called to attend to his parents in one of the receiving rooms, but that certainly hadn’t been it. Forcing back an instant rebuttal, the prince managed a tight smile and bowed. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, my lady.”

“And you, Prince Endymion.”

Carefully keeping his face neutral, he took the newcomer in. Beryl was, he supposed, not unattractive. She had long, fiery red hair cascading around her face in curls that complemented her almost translucently pale skin very nicely. Her silk gown was clearly of the most recent fashion, and she sat with the perfect poise of one raised since birth on lessons of etiquette and decorum, likely for the very reason that brought her before him. The girl had been raised to marry well and little else. 

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Lady Beryl. I do not think we have met.”

The smile she gave him in return was as perfectly crafted as his own. “I am sad to say we have not, your highness. I have only recently arrived in Elysion, and this is the first social gathering I have attended since your return from the Moon Kingdom.”

Queen Rose stood. “Endymion, do take the young lady for a stroll in the gardens. Your father and I wish to talk with Lord Jasper privately.”

“Of course, Mother.”

He offered Beryl his arm and very sternly reminded himself that yanking free the instant they were out of sight would grant him no favors. His parents, unaware of the bond committing him to Serenity, did not need to hear that their son would treat a lady so disgracefully. They certainly wouldn’t want to hear that he was actively repelled by another woman’s touch. 

Upon reaching the gardens, Lady Beryl delicately tugged on his arm to turn him from his intended route. Blushing prettily and smiling up at him through her lashes, she said, “I have a small surprise I would like to show you, Prince Endymion. That is, if you do not mind.”

He very much did but still had no good way to disengage from her safely. “Not at all.”

Leading the way to a small knoll, Beryl showed him a picnic blanket set under the shade of a royal empress tree in bloom, filling the air with its perfume. Even Endymion could admit that it was a beautiful, romantic gesture, or would have been if it had been at all welcome. Nonetheless, he seated himself dutifully upon the blanket and unpacked the basket of treats that had been waiting, almost wishing one of his generals would appear with a problem that desperately needed his attention. 

Beryl opened the wine herself and poured two glasses, extending one to the prince. He smiled his thanks and raised it in a toast before taking a sip. 

Endymion hated himself a little for it, but he just could not focus on the woman sitting at his side. She meant well, he could tell, and she really was trying, but it was painfully dull. Beryl had never known the rest of the universe, would never have to cope with the burden of ruling, could not know what it was to be filled with power and forced to figure it out as she went. She was, on the most basic possible level, totally different from him. She liked him, wanted him to like her, but he knew in that moment that he would be lucky to achieve even a vague fondness. The gently bred Terran lady could never be more. 

He felt absolutely despicable to do it, but he reached out mentally and brushed against the minds of his generals, asking for something,  _ anything _ , that could call him away inoffensively. Most of them could only say that they had nothing important enough to require his attention, and he was sorely disappointed. Thankfully, Kunzite spoke up at a long beat and said he would be there shortly with the needed task.

The general appeared in the middle of an inconsequential story the lady was telling, bowing politely before locking gazes with his prince. “Your highness, I apologize for intruding, but Priest Helios is ready to meet with you regarding Challenge.”

Surprised, Endymion sat up straighter. He knew what Challenge was, in a basic sense, but had not expected to hear it called to his attention so early. He’d never heard of a ruler being asked to face Challenge until they were in their majority, and he was still a year shy. He knew, too, that Kunzite wasn’t lying to spare him an awkward afternoon. Helios was actually asking.

He hurriedly got to his feet. “I must beg your pardon, Lady Beryl, but this is urgent. Lord Kunzite, can you escort her ladyship back to the palace? I’ll go immediately.”

“Of course, Prince Endymion.” He carefully helped the lady to her feet and returned the picnic spread to her basket with an absent gesture, which he then lifted for her. “My lady?”

Looking a little hurt, even a touch betrayed, Beryl bowed her head in compliance and silently swept away as Endymion turned his gaze toward the distant temple. Its glittering roofs could be seen over the trees, and it seemed to be calling to him. He took a step forward. Its golden facade felt like it was pulling him in, so he obliged, moving more and more quickly until he was approaching at a dead sprint. 

Elysion Temple was carved from the same golden-hued marble as the palace, though of course the castle was far more ornamented. Instead, the temple was a largely open structure of columns, with only a small portion of the space fully contained. Endymion felt strangely energized even after running so far, and he could feel magic pulsing through the land around him. It seemed to pass strength into him until he almost thought he could feel the lives of everyone touching his island. He frowned. He had always been connected to the earth and its people, but he’d never felt it to such an extent. 

Helios’ voice issued from within. “Please enter, Prince Endymion. It is time.”

The prince let his hand brush against the columns as he obeyed the directions, moving through the vast space of the main sanctuary to a smaller sanctum concealed further in. The stone felt alive, in a way, and it seemed to be telling him something he couldn’t quite make out. 

Helios was seated cross-legged on the floor of the small chamber, his back to a small fire. The room was otherwise bare. The priest gestured to the space before him, and Endymion obligingly sat. 

“You are surprised to be called, I know.”

The prince took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Yes, and no. As soon as Kunzite told me, it was like the temple itself was calling. I can feel more than ever before.”

“You know you are our Master, the most powerful man on the planet. The crystal knows this as well.”

“The crystal?” Endymion repeated. “I thought it slept. It’s never responded to a ruler before according to my tutors.”

The priest nodded. “The Golden Crystal has remained unresponsive for more generations than our records contain, yet now it begins to stir. Challenge will not be the formality of other generations, Master. The crystal is ready to test you in truth.”

Endymion swallowed hard. Challenge was something he’d known about for years, had prepared for, but it was with the acknowledgement that no one expected him to succeed, that no other king had managed. To hear that his Challenge would be real was something out of a nightmare, perhaps, an impossible daunting task he felt utterly unprepared for.

“How will it work?” he asked finally. 

“Challenge will remain the same,” Helios said. “There will be the tournament to choose your opponent, and you will battle that champion with strength, wits, and magic. Challenge does not demand that you defeat your opponent, merely that you demonstrate that you are worthy of the Golden Crystal and its power.”

“How could I be worthy if I don’t win, Helios?”

The priest hummed softly. “Master, did you fear Challenge prior to today?”

“No… Not really, anyway. It was just a ritual, one of the tasks that will lead to my taking the throne.”

“That has not changed, Prince Endymion. You are not obligated to receive the crystal in order to be crowned.”

“But the crystal is calling me. Early, even. That makes it real.”

“Challenge has always been real. If anything, you should take heart in the crystal’s summons. It would seem that our planet already believes you could be worthy.” He rose, resting a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “As is tradition, you will have three weeks to prepare.”

Endymion nodded, numb, and trudged home. 

88888888

“What do I do?!” the prince demanded loudly. He was pacing their shared living quarters and looked a breath away from tearing his hair out in frustration.

The four generals exchanged bemused looks. They didn’t think they’d ever seen him so worked up before, even when he was trying to court his beloved princess. 

“Do about what, pray tell?” Zoisite enquired.

“Challenge! I have three weeks and I have  _ no idea _ what to do!”

Jadeite scoffed. “Endy, you’ve been training for this your entire life. What does it matter if there’s a date set?”

“It’s not that simple, Jade! The crystal is waking up. It thinks it’ll be me! I was never prepared for that! No one ever mentioned it was even a possibility.”

Nephrite came very close to pointing out that the prince’s magic, all of their magic, was the only real indicator anyone should have needed but resisted the urge. “Endymion, stop. Jade is right; you’ve always been preparing for this. Take a moment to breathe.”

“I can’t take a moment! I don’t have a moment to spare!”

Jadeite leaned toward Kunzite. “Should we have Zoisite knock him out or something? He’s going to hurt himself at this rate.”

The eldest general gave him a quelling look before getting to his feet. “Prince Endymion, please sit down.” Endymion started to protest, but Kunzite didn’t give him a chance, firmly pressing him down into the nearest chair. “Jadeite and Nephrite have both already pointed out that your preparations have been in motion for a very long time, and they are absolutely correct. And yes, knowing the date does accelerate our timetable a little, but I am quite sure you will be ready when that day comes. I will book you more time in the practice fields and ask Hyperion to make himself available regularly until then.”

“Kunz –”

“Endymion. Enough. Here is what we will do. Zoisite will bring you a sleeping draught, and you will rest, as you have expended quite enough energy in your panic. In the morning, I will join you in the training ring and we will evaluate your performance to determine which areas you should concentrate your efforts on. Master Hyperion will do the same in the afternoon with your magic. I will also have your tutors pull accounts of previous Challenges for your evening studies, and all of us will join your training in turn, as we will need to be prepared as well.”

Jadeite tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair, then shook his head. “I’ll train, but I’m not Challenging.”

Endymion frowned. “I thought we agreed you all would.”

The fourth Shitennou tilted his head, mouthing something they couldn’t make out, then shook his head again. “No. I’ll be on guard that day. I’m not meant to Challenge.”

Nephrite gave him a strange look, but the others elected to simply take him at his word. 

Kunzite nodded. “Very well. I am glad, in a way. It is a comfort to know that one of us will still be ready to protect you should anything happen.”

“But–”

“No, Endymion.” He gestured to Zoisite, who vanished and reappeared moments later with a goblet. The younger man passed it to his leader, who then pressed it into the prince’s hands. “Take the potion and go to bed. We will deal with everything else in the morning.”

88888888

Three weeks went by like nothing at all, and when the day of Challenge came, Endymion thought he would be sick. Additional consultations with Helios had not eased his worries, as the priest had instead reported that the Golden Crystal was growing more active by the day. The coming trial had consumed all of his waking thoughts, much to the distress of his parents and the ladies they had tried to ply him with. 

When he had to formally announce the opening of the main tournament, it took all of his years of training to keep him rooted to the spot rather than bolting for the nearest bush to empty his stomach. Instead, the prince almost felt detached from his body, watching it recite the needed phrases by rote while the rest of him spun in a dizzying panic overhead. The concerned looks he received from his generals told him his disquiet had not gone entirely unnoticed, but thankfully it seemed that it had escaped the rest of his audience. 

Endymion was thankful that he had nothing to do for the first part of the event when they’d done the planning. Faced with it, though, knowing he would have to sit and watch a long day of tournament matches, he thought he was going to start hyperventilating. 

“Your highness seems ill at ease,” a new voice said beside him, taking a seat in the royal box as though they belonged. 

The prince spun in place, ready to demand who the newcomer thought they were, but he recognized the huge violet eyes that returned his gaze. “Mars?” he asked in a harsh whisper. “What are you doing here? Is Serenity in trouble?”

The fire priestess sighed. “Your princess is fine, Endymion. She asked me to come today since she couldn’t, to make sure you were all right. She has been sensing your distress for weeks now and needed to do something to help you.”

He frowned. Mars’ specialty was fire and foresight, and he wasn’t sure how either were supposed to help him when he would be facing single combat. “Have you… Seen something?”

She studied him contemplatively. “Yes, and no. I suppose the most accurate answer to your question would be that I have Seen this day many times, but nothing in those visions would be of use to you, and there have been many different outcomes. All I can really say is that something dangerous is brewing on this planet, but I cannot yet See what or where.” Her eyes darted away, seeing someone heading in their direction. “I will join Jadeite in keeping watch. She will watch through me.”

It actually soothed Endymion a great deal, to know that his intended would be with him in spirit even if she couldn’t be there in body. He was able to start focusing on the competition in front of him, taking note of which participants stood a chance of making the finals, looking for strengths and weaknesses that he would need to know if he wound up facing them himself. 

It seemed obvious, especially to him, that Kunzite would take the prize. The eldest general had a knack for spotting traps, to the point that the others had occasionally theorized it was one of his magical gifts rather than something mundane. Regardless of its source, it served him well in battle, allowing him to avoid any feint or attempts to back him into a corner. He wasn’t always the strongest, the fastest, or the smartest combatant, but he could never be forced into a position where that would count against him, and as he remained utterly cool and in control, he did not make a rash misstep as so many others would. 

Yes, he thought, as the games broke for midday, Kunzite would be the one standing on the other side of the sandy grounds when he took the field. They had all expected as much, though he knew Zoisite and Nephrite were putting in their best efforts. His greatest concern was that, while Challenge didn’t require him to beat his opponent, he didn’t know how to put up a good enough fight to even prove his worth. 

Endymion applauded with everyone else when Kunzite did indeed take the title, then drifted toward the tent set aside for his use to gather up his equipment and make ready to take the field. Mars and Jadeite followed close behind him, keeping watch for any sort of threat. 

He was surprised to see Lady Beryl standing outside the canvas entrance, wringing her hands with nerves. 

“Good day, milady,” he said politely, wanting her gone but knowing he had to be kind.

“I wanted to wish you luck,” she said in a rush. 

The prince flashed a quick smile. “Thank you.”

She stared at him, visibly gathering her courage. “May I have a moment of your time?”

Endymion blinked twice in surprise, looking back at his companions. Mars was frowning at the other woman, though Jadeite seemed unconcerned. He wasn’t technically supposed to see anyone but his guard before the start of his Challenge match, but he didn’t see how it could hurt. “I don’t see why not. Just one, though. I have to prepare.”

“Thank you.” Beryl followed him into the tent and went straight to a pitcher of wine on a nearby table, pouring two glasses. “I am sure you could use a drink.”

“That would be nice. I have been in the sun all day.” He accepted the proffered goblet. “What did you need?”

The young woman took a deep breath. “I know you do not share my feelings, but nonetheless, I must confess that I care for you deeply. I wish… If only you felt the same, if only you wanted me as your queen…”

The prince took a sip of his wine to try to snatch a space to order his thoughts, to avoid his gut reaction of telling her that he didn’t care for her at all and would never marry her. “Lady Beryl, I–”

He didn’t get the thought out. It felt like his blood had been laced with fire. He gagged, goblet falling from his hand, his body quickly joining it on the ground as he retched.

There were hands on him, and for a moment he thought he would soon feel the comforting chill of Zoisite’s icy healing powers, eliminating whatever was causing him such agony, but he quickly realized that the touch was not one he knew. The hands were too small and delicate for one of his generals, and his intended was far away. That unwanted contact only sent another jolt of excruciating pain through him as his entire being tried to recoil from a woman he wasn’t bonded to.

An abrupt snarl cut through his mental fog, and he managed to pry his eyelids far enough open to see a blur of blue and blond launch itself at his assailant while a second figure with dark hair rushed to his side. The hands on him were too small, again, but at least familiar and staying within the bounds of propriety.

“Get him to touch the ground!” he heard Jadeite order before the blond turned back to Beryl and snapped out something he couldn’t quite hear. 

Beryl vanished, and Jadeite joined Mars in rolling him to his back. Endymion promptly choked, his body struggling against whatever had him in its grip, so they hurriedly changed course and turned him onto his stomach. In a flash of concentrated fire, the floor of the tent vanished from beneath them, and they pressed him firmly against the earth as Jadeite cut his shirt and jacket away to bare skin. 

A golden surge shot through him, trying to battle back his sudden illness, but he could feel the two warring in him. The light at least gave him back a measure of clarity, and he ordered his power to help him vomit out the wine he’d drank. A painful retching did just that, and he gasped as a little of the searing pain receded. 

“We need to get Zoisite in here and tell everyone to cancel Challenge,” Jadeite told Mars. “He can’t hope to participate like this.”

“No,” Endymion groaned, forcing himself up a bit so that he could roll away from the mess. “I have to.”

“Endy, are you insane?! You are shaking so badly you look like you’re having a seizure. No one would think ill of you for taking care of yourself first.”

“No,” the prince repeated. “Challenge has to be completed.”

Mars shook her head. “Prince Endymion, Jadeite is right. You are in no shape to fight, and you need a healer since whatever this is seems to be affecting your powers enough that you can’t do it yourself.”

“Burn it out,” he ordered.

“What?!”

“The drug,” Endymion grunted. “Burn it out. I have to get out there. There’s no time.”

“Are you– Endymion, if I tried to do something like that, I could  _ kill _ you.”

The prince dragged himself into a kneeling position. “I’m going out there. Even if it’s like this. I have to.”

Wide eyed, Mars stared down at him. “You don’t know what you’re asking. I can control my fire, yes, and I could burn whatever she dosed you with out of your system, but it’s in your blood. The pain would be unimaginable.”

“Do it. Everyone is already waiting.”

She turned to appeal to Jadeite, but he just mutely shook his head. He didn’t see any way to change his prince’s mind. Inhaling sharply, the fiery Senshi gave a single tight nod and laid one hand on his chest, just above his heart, placing the other on his forehead.

It  _ burned _ . He’d known it would, had expected it, but it still hadn’t been enough to prepare him. It was like every centimeter of his body, inside and out, had simultaneously caught fire. Endymion tried to hold out, to resist, but he couldn’t help the bloodcurdling scream that ripped loose. It startled Mars so badly that she almost let go, but Jadeite hurriedly covered her hands with his, forcing her to continue. His roar of pain seemed as endless as the torture itself, though what little of his conscious self persisted knew that it took mere moments. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Mars jerked away, shoving her hands into the bowl of water that had been left for him to clean up with. It erupted into pure steam as it quelled that insistent heat. Endymion laid gasping on the ground, twitching in agony as the searing in his veins continued. Jadeite crouched down next to him, drawing away the excess fire until the prince could breathe. 

“Help me sit up,” Endymion finally ordered. 

“Endymion, that was a stupid risk,” Jadeite warned as he complied. His voice was unusually soft, and there was a look of sheer terror in his eyes. 

“Had to be done,” he gasped. “Get my armor. My sword.”

“There is no way you can fight right now,” Mars snapped. 

“I can. I will.” Seeing that he’d pushed them as far as he could, Endymion instead focused and summoned his gear to him, letting the armor unfold across his body as his sword manifested by his side. 

Jadeite let out a string of curses but took the prince’s hand when he reached out and hauled him to his feet. “At least lean on me while you walk.”

Endymion shook his head. “I will go out there on my own and I will face Kunzite. The two of you need to get that wine back to the castle and find out who Beryl was working with. There is no way she was the only one.”

“Endymion–”

“Go. I have to do this.”

The prince squared his shoulders, forcing himself to stand straight and tall despite the pain still ravaging his system. He strode out just as Zoisite appeared in his tent, looking scared and confused, greeted only with his prince’s back.

88888888

Endymion could see that Kunzite knew something was wrong when he took the field, but the eldest general said nothing, only saluted as custom dictated and moved to his mark.

_ Don’t go easy on me _ , he thought to the Shitennou opposite him.

_ Endymion, you are clearly not well.  _

He gave a minute shake of his head.  _ Really, Kunzite. Don’t. I have to do this right. _

_ ‘Right’ would not involve an already hurt man being forced into a difficult fight. Please, Endymion. My task is to protect you, not to do you further harm. _

_ Now your task is to fight me. I need you to do this.  _

He could feel Kunzite’s hesitation through their bond, followed close behind by resignation as the general conceded to his prince’s wishes. The flag dropped, and he was instantly there, twin swords flashing in the waning sunlight. It was a struggle, but Endymion managed to get his own blade up in time to block the blows. Kunzite immediately teleported away, and Endymion spun to prevent him from getting to his back. 

His vision darkened, but he ignored it through sheer force of will. Sensing Kunzite’s reappearance behind him and to his left, he pivoted sharply and swung high, catching both blades with his and throwing them back. 

Endymion lost track of the battle, of the swings and blocks, of the pain still threatening to consume him. His mind was focused solely on keeping moving, not stopping, not giving up. Eyes useless, he relied on his ability to track his generals with his mind and power, though that power felt like it was being dragged through molasses, thick and unwieldy the majority of it was still focused on trying to mend the damage throughout his entire body. 

He was tiring quickly. He knew, had known before Challenge even began, that he had no shot at beating Kunzite in single combat, but he had also expected to enter the ring primed and ready, not halfway to oblivion. Every stroke of his sword took effort. Every step had to be deliberately placed. His body screamed at him to stop, to rest, to heal, but he had to keep going.

And everything went dark and quiet. 

88888888

Endymion wondered, at first, if he was dead. He’d certainly been ill enough, his vision gone and the pain overwhelming. WIth his surroundings cool and dark, the spectators gone, it didn’t seem so bad. 

The empty darkness started to change, becoming midnight washed with gold. A single blinding spark manifested, pure and bright in the nothingness around him. 

Helios spoke behind him. “It is, has always been, waiting for you, Master.”

“Helios?”

“Take the Golden Crystal, Prince Endymion. It has only ever been yours.”

“I thought I had to prove myself first.”

“You did,” the priest answered. “When you were suffering, when you were in pain, you chose to do the task that was required of you, no matter the risk, because it was the right thing to do. That is what a king must be – a man who does what he must, no matter the personal cost.”

“Did you know this would happen?”

“No. I knew the crystal would come to you eventually, but Challenge was always just a formality, not a real test. The Golden Crystal woke the day of your birth, the very moment. It simply waited until you demonstrated that you were ready.”

He thought of being angry that such a thing had been kept from him his entire life, but he couldn’t quite manage it. Not with the crystal calling to him, at last ready to be one.

88888888

A wave of energy poured from the prince’s limp form, a healing power that sank into the land itself.

Endymion had lost consciousness without warning, collapsing as Kunzite launched yet another blow. Only his years of training allowed the general to check it in time, turning the sword away before it could complete its fatal strike. The crowd had fallen into stunned silence, only then realizing that something was horribly wrong with their prince. 

Thankfully, that harsh terror was short-lived – mere seconds before the glorious golden light. The prince’s eyes, when they opened, were limned with that same impossible color before returning to their normal sapphire. 

Endymion got to his feet to a great cheer from the crowd. He bowed in response, lifting a rose to his people, and for the first time teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought I meant Metallia, didn't you? Not yet, my lovelies. 
> 
> I posted this as two chapters on the other site and only one here because when I put it on FF.net, I wasn't sure how long it would take me to finish the other half. Since it's done now, I don't see the point in splitting it.


	19. Change: Jadeite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite does not have pity for someone hurting his prince.

Jadeite found his prince unconscious among the rose bushes of his private gardens, sprawled artlessly in the dirt and entirely unresponsive. 

“I’m going to have to call Kunzite to move him,” he told Mars, who had been searching with him. “I don’t want everyone to see him like this and carrying him physically might exacerbate his injuries.”

Blinking, the fiery princess turned to face him entirely. “He’s not hurt, Jadeite.”

“Firebrand, you  _ just _ burned his veins getting whatever that was out of him. I think he’s pretty hurt.”

She laid a hand on his arm. “He isn’t hurt. Look at him.”

Endymion was certainly unconscious, but once Jadeite focused on him, he started to realize that Mars was right. The pain that had been lining his features before and even during Challenge seemed to have evaporated, and none of the wounds from the match were visible. Aside from his lack of response and astounding pallor, he appeared to be in perfect health.

“I don’t understand.” He looked at his intended. “He’s totally unaware and looks like a corpse, but I can’t see anything wrong with him.”

Mars’ violet eyes searched his cerulean for a long beat before she huffed. “What do they teach children on this planet? Did any of you even know he was the heir?”

“Of course I know he’s the heir? His parents don’t have any other children.”

“Not to the throne,” she said impatiently. “The  _ crystal _ . He just got hit with the entirety of the Earth’s magic at once while in such a state that he would have to use it immediately, and, based on your blank look, without being at all prepared.”

“The crystal? The Golden Crystal? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I would have to call Mercury to be certain, but that flash of light when he woke up was clear enough. He inherited his crystal today. It healed him, but it takes a lot of energy to use something like that even under the best of circumstances, so he’ll sleep until he’s recharged.”

“You knew he would win Challenge?”

“Your Challenge is a ridiculous antiquated tradition. Anyone with a lick of power could tell he would take the Golden Crystal; it’s been obvious since the day he was born. Instead you fools did nothing to prepare him for it.” She studied the prince’s prone form. “Serenity wants to come, but she can’t. She’s sending Mercury to help him.”

“Why can’t she?”

“They’re only courting as far as the people know, and just recently. It would be highly improper. Mercury and I, since we’re already engaged to Terrans, don’t have that problem.”

“Will Mercury be able to fix him?”

Mars sighed. “This isn't something that can be fixed, Jadeite. He will recover in his own time as his energy replenishes.” 

“Why didn’t Hyperion – why didn’t  _ any _ of you tell us about this?”

“Jade, planetary crystals are an intensely private affair. We wouldn’t presume to know about the Golden Crystal and its traditions any more than you would presume to know about the Mars Crystal. I  _ can _ tell you that I first took it in hand when I was barely walking. I slept in its light for more than a week before claiming it. I learned to carry more and more power so that its energy wouldn’t overwhelm me when my time came. The process was the focus of my life for  _ years _ . None of us would ever have thought you would keep him ignorant of what he would be facing when the crystal called.”

“But he’ll be okay?” he pressed, looking again at his motionless prince.

She drifted closer to him, kneeling at his side and pressing her hand to the side of his throat. “His life force is strong. He’ll wake when he is ready.”

As though a switch had been thrown, Jadeite’s face went from concern to a death-mask. “Good. Stay with him while I deal with the woman.”

Mars half-rose, not wanting to leave the prince unattended, but concerned with the way he’d changed so abruptly. “Jadeite, what are you going to do?”

Rather than respond, he turned on his heel and strode away.

88888888

His hurried steps took him straight to the cell he’d thrown Beryl into. Unwilling to be challenged, he had even rendered himself invisible in order to approach her without anyone else’s interference. He knew without asking that the other generals, to say nothing of the king or queen, would not approve of what he intended. 

He discarded the illusion in the same instant that he reached the bars, appearing to have simply stepped from the air in front of her. Beryl scrambled back, terrified, even as she took in the bitter cold of his rage. 

“Who put you up to this?” he demanded. His tone brooked no argument, so icy and sharp that she almost expected his words to draw blood. 

Beryl didn’t dare prevaricate or lie. She had heard that the generals were powerful, even dangerous, but until that moment she hadn’t truly believed it. In Endymion’s presence, they were always gentle and protective. Away from him, knowing fully well that she had hurt him, Jadeite was not pretending any longer. 

“M-my father gave me the potion,” she stammered. “It – it wasn’t supposed to be like that. I swear!”

Jadeite bared his teeth. “What was it  _ supposed _ to do?”

For the sake of her own skin, she hesitated. She knew how well he was likely to take the truth, and had no wish to suffer the punishment he clearly ached to bestow. 

In a flash, the general was in the cell with her, one gloved hand around her throat. The ice cracked, and pure heat seemed to pour from him. “You will tell me everything you know right this moment.”

The burn pierced her body, even her mind. As it did, Beryl found herself spilling every detail of the plan – how they would arrange for Endymion to be caught in a compromising position with her, half mad with lust, forcing him to marry her, how she suspected that her father would find a way to be rid of the generals in order to remove the prince despite how she wanted him and install himself as regent as soon as she bore a child. 

Jadeite dropped her to the ground, and she stared in horror as vicious slashing wounds seemed to carve themselves into his arms only to be utterly ignored. Her fingers rose to her throat, feeling a burn in the shape of his hand there. 

“What did you do to me?” she gasped. 

“Not nearly enough. Not yet.” 

She looked up at him again, terrified. The general loomed over her. 

“Your father will die for his role in this. Treason and attempted regicide both carry a death sentence. You don’t wish for my prince’s death, and for that you gain what little mercy I am capable of. You will live.” Beryl gasped out a thanks, trembling in relief, only for her blood to run cold as he continued. “Regardless of whether you wished for Endymion to live, you laid hands on him with the intent to cause harm. You poisoned him when he had done nothing to you, and what you did nearly killed him. His blood burned in his veins, and he walked into battle despite that. Had it been someone else facing him, the prince would have been killed in Challenge. Your punishment will never be enough, but I’ll take some satisfaction nonetheless.

“You will feel every bit of the pain he felt. Every bit of his helpless fear. Unfortunately for you, you don’t share his healing powers or the sympathy of someone who possesses them. Now, I am not entirely cruel. The pain will be less for as long as you keep your thoughts from him, and your distance, but it will  _ always _ be there. Should you attempt to see him, to lay hands on him, it will become ever so much worse.”

“Y-you can’t. Please, there must be a way for me to earn forgiveness!”

“I am not capable of forgiveness,” he snarled. He snapped his fingers, and she collapsed as his punishment took hold. “Not for this, not for what you did to him. Your pain will follow you for the rest of time, until I no longer belong to him, and you may rest assured that such a thing will not come to pass.”

“Jadeite!” Mars gasped from the door. 

He barely spared his intended a look. “Be gone from this place,” he ordered, and he watched with unconcealed hate as Beryl disappeared. Still he ignored his own injuries as further gashes spiraled from his arms to his torso. 

Mars hurried to his side, pressing a suddenly gloved palm to the largest of the bloody wounds. “What did you do?!” she demanded, applying pressure in the hopes of stopping the bleeding. “Your power –”

“– Did what I needed it to do,” he finished grimly. 

“I knew you could create illusions and influence minds,” she said, “but I had no idea you could truly  _ change _ things. Jade. Jade, it’s dangerous. You  _ can’t _ .”

“Obviously I can. As for the price, I can handle it.”

“That’s not what I meant!” she snapped. “Jadeite, what you just did, that power is what stains your path with blood. Your fate just shifted somehow.”

Zoisite appeared behind them, starting to say something but stopping the instant he took in his best friend’s state. “Jadeite! What happened?! Did she attack you somehow?” He immediately ran up alongside Mars to join her in assessing Jadeite’s wounds. 

“Never mind me,” he said dismissively. “What of Endymion?”

“Mercury is with him,” Zoisite answered as he focused on dragging the torn skin back together. The injuries almost seemed to fight him in a way he’d never before encountered, but he managed. “She’s running scans, but so far it looks promising.”

“Did either of you manage to identify what she put in that wine?”

Mars answered instead. “It really was not meant to be harmful, it seems. Mercury tells me that it was a basic lust charm, the sort Venusians sell to people of other worlds. It is not particularly potent, nor has anyone recorded such a response to it in the past.”

“Then why did it have such an adverse effect on Endymion?”

Zoisite looked up from the last cut as it smoothed into tan skin. “Because it  _ is _ Venusian.” He glanced at Mars before continuing. “We do not publicize this fact, but Endymion is outright incapable of ingesting non-Terran substances while being completely immune to anything of this world. We had no issues while he was off-world simply because so much of the foodstuffs used in the Alliance were simply adapted from what is native here. It has allowed us to catch assassination attempts in the past, simply because no one knew poisons and the like would not be able to affect him. Potions and medicines made on the other planets are rather more risky as we do not know how much of it is not native to Earth.”

“If you already knew he could not handle non-Terran creations, why did this come as such a surprise, then? Surely he must have encountered such a thing in the past for you to become aware of this particular ability.”

“What he has encountered before was simply foreign. This potion was meant to subvert his will, even if it was not meant to be in a harmful way, and his power rejected it far more strongly than we have had reason to anticipate.”

“I need to see him,” Jadeite said abruptly, already heading for the door. 

Mars’ hand snapped out and roughly dragged him back. “You will do no such thing. You just expended quite a bit of power yourself, and you are positively reeking with angry energy. It would do Prince Endymion no good to be exposed to that sort of aura right now. You are going to rest and get control of yourself. Mercury and Lord Zoisite will see to the prince.”

“Firebrand –”

“I was  _ not _ ,” she hissed, “ _ asking _ . You  _ will _ do precisely as I said or you will be the next one lying unconscious.”

Jadeite blinked down at his tiny fianc é e, bemused. “You wouldn’t do anything to me.”

“Do you really want to test that theory?”

Studying her face, he hesitated. He wanted, very badly, to see Endymion resting peacefully with his own eyes. He hoped it would soothe the beast raging to hunt down Beryl and any other conspirators and rend them limb from limb. Still, he could see both fear and worry in her narrowed eyes, and it reminded him that she had said something about his fate changing before Zoisite’s arrival had distracted them. 

Jadeite forced himself to take a deep breath before turning to face the younger general. “Please watch him and let me know if anything changes.”

“Of course,” Zoisite agreed uncertainly. He made no move to follow as Mars all but dragged Jadeite up to his chambers. 

They were barely through the door when she abruptly spun into his arms and clutched him to her so fiercely he felt his ribs creak. His breath escaped him in a huff and he barely managed to grunt out, “Mars?”

“You should not have done that,” she said into his jacket. 

It took some work, but he managed to draw her back enough to see her face. “What did you mean before, about changing my destiny?”

“I still cannot see what will happen, but your fate burned red as your blood was drawn.” She abruptly pulled herself free of the hands on her shoulders, expression suddenly uncracking calm. “I must return to the temple. I need to meditate.”

“Firebrand, no.” He reached for her, but she flinched away. “Don’t hide from me, Mars. Not now, not after choosing.”

She lifted her burning violet gaze. “What you just did has changed our future, Jadeite. I need to know why. I have to find out how to stop the destruction to come.”

“Destruction?”

“I warned you a long time ago that you had two paths. This, somehow, is the start of that path. Damn it, Jade, I  _ warned _ you. This is what I always feared. Death, destruction, and pain – not just yours, but all of ours.”

“I did what I had to do.”

“You didn’t,” she countered. “You could have done something differently. You could have clung to the fate you said you wanted. I need to find what exactly changed things. I have – You can never use that power. The Alliance would kill you for it.”

“Why? I’ve been using this power my whole life.”

Mars shook her head, frustrated. “No. You persuaded, you created illusions, but this power let you alter the flow of fate itself. You changed her mind and body to suit your will, and what happened today is going to come back to haunt us all.”

“I won’t let this change us,” he said, reaching for her. 

Struggling against her fear, the Martian princess allowed it. “That’s just it, Jadeite. It will. This is going to change everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been seven months... I mean, 2020 was rough for everyone, right? My creative energy has been depressingly low, but I am trying. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep the same formatting I used on FF.net and break this one into chapters since, unlike the rest of this series, this story is still a work in progress. If you've seen this on the other site, there are probably changes from the version you've read, since I've edited it repeatedly over the years.


End file.
